Formula Perfecta
by kandra
Summary: Prior OdF Voldemort invoca al grande y único: Salazar Slytherin. Pero algo sale mal... Terriblemente mal. Harry Potter jamás se encontró dentro de sus cálculos iniciales. Eventualmente slash. HarryTom. Rating puede que suba en el futuro
1. El Ritual

El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y a quien ella sienta que lo merezca. No planeo sacar dinero con este pedazo de basura, tan sólo me entretengo escribiéndola, así como tú leyendola... 

**Formula Perfecta**  
_El Ritual_

Resumen: Voldemort invoca al grande y único: Salazar Slytherin. Pero algo sale mal... Terriblemente mal. Harry Potter jamás se encontró dentro de sus cálculos iniciales. Eventualmente slash. Harry/Tom. 

Fic de diversión personal. Lo que equivale a decir que... Ah bueno, ya lo verán. Aquellas que me conocen, deben intuir a qué me refiero XD Están advertidos ^^U  
**Advertencia**: Esta historia será slash (eventualmente). Es decir, mostrará relaciones de tipo románticas entre dos hombres. En este caso, será un Harry/Tom (y ya leyeron lo de arriba, verdad? Lo decia en serio ^^U Mind my words!) 

~*~ 

Ah... Que belleza. 

Y que poder, también. 

Satisfecho, sonrió complacido ante su magnífica obra. 

El círculo de invocación no constaría de más de tres metros de diámetro, pero la potente magia era tal que podías visualizar la fina barrera en la habitación. La energía producía escalofríos en la piel y la adrenalina corría como una ola de entusiasmo prematuro. 

Cuatro de las cinco figuras ataviadas en negro hicieron una reverencia ante el trabajo de su Señor, claro orgullo en sus facciones. 

Asintiendo, Voldemort penetró la burbuja de protección. Sus pasos seguros y mirada determinada, no hacían justicia a la emoción de ansiedad y excitación que sentía. 

Finalmente era el día. Todos sus preparativos estaban completos y se encontraba en todo su poder. Había recuperado su magia, su cuerpo, sus seguidores, su casa, sus planes y sus fantasías. Ahora sólo tenía que armarse de las herramientas necesarias para cumplirlas. 

Alzó los brazos y comenzó el ritual. Las palabras cantaban en eco y blandían un poder más allá de la esfera. Un inexistente viento agitó fuerte contra las túnicas de los death eaters y susurros continuos se escucharon en todos los rincones. Varios fueron los que apretaron sus puños y forzaron sus piernas a no intentar huir. Esta era una prueba de fidelidad al Dark Lord, y debían de confiar en la seguridad que su amo les prometió. 

De un segundo para otro, se detuvo. Las velas se apagaron, el viento murió y el silencio cubrió absolutamente todo. 

Expectante, Voldemort esperó en la casi oscuridad, demasiado esperanzado como para moverse de su lugar. Contuvo la respiración, sus músculos tensos en anticipación. 

De repente, un tenue brillo parpadeó frente a él. Entendiendo que esta era la señal que necesitaba, retrocedió de la burbuja hasta hallarse seguro del otro lado. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro. 

Niebla transparente se materializó delante de todos los presentes. Vagó por los bordes, probando los alcances de su propia prisión, para luego concentrarse en el centro y prepararse a tomar forma ahí. 

Se relamió los labios. El ritual parecía haber sido un éxito. Pronto, el espíritu mismo del gran Salazar Slytherin se presentaría ante él. Su antecesor le aconsejaría y, si todo andaba sobre ruedas, aceptaría colaborar en la continuación de sus ideales. Con el legendario mago a su lado, nadie podría vencerlo. 

El sacrificio había valido la pena. Unos cientos de bebés muertos no eran gran cosa, en realidad. 

Ajustó sus ojos a las sombras. La neblina ya había tomado la forma de un cuerpo intangible. 

Los rasgos comenzaron a afinarse con cada respiración que se sentía en la habitación. Voldemort temía no poder oír correctamente en su situación, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y excesivamente rápido. 

¿Y si es una ilusión? ¿Y si es una ilusión?, le repetían sus temores. 

Para cuando la bruma se despejó del lugar y el ambiente se inundó con una aura azul, poco le había faltado para convencerse que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto, y decidir abortar la operación. 

Pero cuando cayó en razón de quién _no_ era el que flotaba a unos cuantos pies del suelo, su expresión le falló completamente. A su alrededor, distintos murmullos de sorpresa e incredulidad levantaron el volumen. 

No podía creer que lo hiciera erróneamente. ¡Si todo, _absolutamente todo_ lo había hecho según dictaba el libro! 

Observó con atención el cuerpo desnudo. La constitución era delgada y frágil. Los brazos colgaban a los lados, como si fuera demasiado el peso de levantarlos. La piel era delicada, de un pálido espectral. Expresión relajada y cabeza gacha. Cabello negro y caótico. Había una... ¿cicatriz? 

¡...Un momento! 

Potter. 

El maldito ritual que había efectuado para invocar el espíritu de Salazar Slytherin le había traído al chiquillo a sus manos. Al condenado muchacho. ¿Alguien le podía explicar por qué razón? No veía cómo la imagen mental del gran Slytherin podría relacionarse con el escuálido bicho que interfería en sus planes. 

Clamó silencio en la habitación, los murmullos ascendían a gritos con cada segundo que pasaba. 

Bueno, si el destino le había traído al famoso Harry Potter a sus manos, habría que sacar provecho de aquello. Que su magia le haya fallado sólo por esta vez, no indicaba que no podría sacar ventaja de su error. 

-Harry Potter -saludó al cuerpo inconsciente frente a él. 

La criatura levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. 

Una mirada carente de emoción lo recibió. La frialdad helaba el alma y congelaba los espíritus. El color usual de los iris parecía haberse perdido para siempre, reemplazado por un indiferente negro metálico. 

Le costó varios segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial. 

-¿Quién eres? -demandó en un tono comandante. 

La fantasmagórica figura fijó sus ensombrecidas pupilas en él por varios segundos, analizando la posición en la que se encontraba. 

-¿No deberías saberlo tú? -la voz hablaba en tonos serenos e indiferentes, pero poseía una cualidad mística y susurrante en ella, como si se originara lejos del lugar. 

Frunció su ceño. 

El hechizo debe de haber salido mal. Definitivamente incorrecto. 

-Eres Harry Potter -anunció la obvia respuesta. 

La criatura sonrió misteriosamente. Una sonrisa que tiñó su mirada de diversión. 

-Lo soy -admitió en sus suaves tonos.- Pero creo que no llamaste a Harry Potter hoy, ¿o me equivoco, Tom Marvolo Riddle? 

Imposible. 

No había logrado la invocación. No podía haberlo hecho, porque si aquello era verdad, entonces significaba que Harry Potter... 

-Soy Salazar Slytherin, -ofreció su invitado con una sonrisa burlona, nunca dejando de articular lentamente sus palabras.- estoy aquí acudiendo tu llamado. 

Potter... no, Slytherin... imposible. Imposible, imposible, malditamente imposible. 

-¿Sorprendido, pequeño? -tuteó la figura. Ante el silencio de Voldemort, decidió tomar palabra.- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la invocación? 

Dejó que los segundos atravesaran su cuerpo en forma de un par de ojos angustiosamente vacíos. Su mente aún sufría la asimilación de la información presentada. Parte de sí no quería creer que Harry Potter, _el_ Harry Potter, fuera una especie de reencarnación del gran Slytherin. Mientras la otra comentaba irónicamente que había tenido todo este tiempo el objetivo de asesinar al único ser que podría ayudarlo de verdad. 

-Fuera -ordenó, sus ojos no rompiendo el contacto con los negros incisivos.- Todos ustedes fuera. Déjennos a solas. 

Desconcertados, los death eaters abandonaron la habitación, más de uno agradecido por la oportunidad de huir. 

-¿Cómo sé que eres el verdadero Salazar Slytherin? -cuestionó- ¿Cómo sé que no fallé el ritual y que ésta no es una trampa para consumir mi alma? 

El supuesto Slytherin sonrió traviesamente. 

-No lo sabes con seguridad, Tommy -volvió a tutear.- No sería divertido si lo supieras. Pero déjame decirte algo, -añadió antes que él pudiera responder- si de verdad fuera un demonio de los planos inferiores, no tomaría la forma de uno de los seres que más detestas. Mi primera elección sería el cuerpo del humano invocado, ¿no te parece? 

Se cruzó de brazos escéptico. 

-En realidad, no es mi problema si me crees o no -colaboró indiferente.- Yo sólo requería atender el llamado, si tú no tienes un motivo para mi visita, bien podría retirarme y todo esto quedaría en vano. 

-No pienso remover la barrera aún, _Salazar Slytherin_. Bien sé lo que acontecería si fueras en realidad quien dices ser. Y siendo sinceros entre nosotros dos, no me convendría que Harry Potter recupere el conocimiento de una vida pasada como la tuya. Sobretodo por lo que implicaría. 

La criatura ladeó su cabeza interesado. 

-¿Tienes un trato que proponerme, Tom? -preguntó arrogantemente. 

Voldemort asintió. 

Se estaría metiendo en muchos problemas si es que este ser no era quien realmente decía (y aparecía) ser. Después de erigir una barrera como la presente, y llevar a cabo el ritual, estaba agotado. Sus energías no serían las suficientes para dar batalla, y francamente, aún si lo fueran, la pelea sería una que tendría que luchar hasta el final. 

-Únete a mí -se limitó a decir. 

El aparente Potter levantó una ceja, desafiando su ofrecimiento. 

-No lo voy a hacer. No creo que mi orgullo me lo permita. 

-Podría destruirte si me lo propusiera -amenazó Voldemort. 

Una risa resonó en la habitación. Tuvo que ejercer fuerza de voluntad para no mostrar los escalofríos y la rabia que ésta producía en sí. Mantener la calma, se dijo. Mantener la calma es todo lo que importa. No mostrarle que tiene la ventaja. No dejarle saber que está ganando. 

-No lo creo, _bebé_ -insultó.- Tanto tú, como yo, sabemos que esta barrera bloquea en ambos sentidos desde el momento que aparecí en ella. Debo admitir que tiene un hechizo de contención muy bueno, -admitió Slytherin- pero en esta batalla, sabemos que el espíritu invocado tiene la ventaja. Es más, -se atrevió a sonreír hambrientamente- podría ir tan lejos como para asegurar que la fatiga te carcome por dentro y tu patético intento de retención no sería muy poderoso en estos momentos. Perdiste la batalla sin haberla comenzado. 

Maldito sea el mago. 

Era verdad que dentro de ese circulo, Potter, Slytherin, o quien sea, era inmune a todos sus ataques, desafortunadamente, lo inverso no era completamente correcto. Aunque su esfera detendría la energía de la figura hasta cierto punto, no aguantaría para siempre, y el otro tendría la oportunidad de poder atacarlo sin ser tocado. 

-Te recomendaría proponerme un trato que no pueda rechazar. De otro modo perderás más de lo que habrías perdido de no haber cometido esta estupidez. 

Pegó sus labios en frustración. Todo el asunto de Potter en su ecuación no estaba previsto, y las cosas se habían distorsionado del plan original. 

-Sé que es tu elección, gran Slytherin, pero también sé que de rechazarla... en tu estado actual, trae consecuencias desagradables para ti -observó que la mirada burlona cambió a una nota de atención.- Cuatro meses en coma no me suena favorable, efectivamente. 

Silencio. 

-Ah, si... -dijo finalmente.- Serán cuatro meses perdidos, pero cuando me recupere, mis recuerdos estarán tan frescos como ahora. Y créeme que no tardaré en cobrar venganza. 

-Pero cuatro meses es un tiempo considerable... -sonrió maliciosamente.- Uno nunca sabe qué podría suceder... Imperios caen y renacen en ese tiempo, así como millones de millones pueden morir. 

Slytherin relajó su expresión, regresando a la indiferencia. 

-Si crees que aceptaré ser un subordinado tuyo sólo por esa amenaza, estás muy equivocado. Amaré muchas cosas que Hogwarts y Dumbledore no me pueden otorgar, pero tú tampoco me ofreces un buen lugar. 

Al menos ya no estaba pronto a retirarse, y lo estaba escuchando. Eso había de indicar algo bueno, ¿verdad? 

-¿Qué te gustaría tener? -asintió, sabiendo que ese momento llegaría. 

El otro sonrió. 

-Si aceptas, Voldemort, nos entenderemos perfectamente, creo yo. 

-Es mi intención que sea así. 

-Mi lista no es corta, te aviso -sus ojos sonrieron entretenidos.- Para comenzar, quiero una garantía que no tendrás deseos, ni tomarás acción directa o indirectamente, de acabar con mi vida en algún momento. Esta promesa será sellada sobre mi cuerpo con tu propia sangre. 

Intentó ocultar la expresión de repugnancia ante tal mandato. Aquello requeriría que atara parte de su esencia al de Potter-Slytherin, y no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar tal compromiso, suficiente era con la cicatriz, después de todo. 

-Segundo, quiero libertad. Libertad y permiso para proseguir las investigaciones que no llegué a terminar en otras épocas. Tengo un proyecto en especial que desearía probar... pero eso podríamos discutirlo después. De llegar a un acuerdo, claro está. 

Eso podría aceptarlo. Todas las investigaciones de Slytherin habían sido grandiosas. Muy avanzadas para su propia época. ¿Quién sabe? Podría descubrir algo que le diera una grandiosa ventaja sobre los demás. 

-Tercero. No seré tu sirviente ni portaré tu Marca. En ningún momento -tono serio.- Seremos... socios, si es que consideras ésta una empresa _respetable_, lo que yo dudo. Asimismo, no me obligarás a tomar acción directa de perjurio contra terceros, y tendrás consideración con mis seres queridos. 

-¿No pensarás que detendré esta guerra contra medio mundo mágico sólo porque lo pides? -tono sarcástico. 

Slytherin sonrió burlonamente. 

-En definitiva no. Mis seres queridos incluyen: Los Weasleys, Los Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Bien puedes hacer contra Dumbledore lo que te parezca, siempre y cuando no me involucre. 

-¿Qué hay de tus familiares muggles? 

La expresión de Potter ensombreció. 

-Haz lo que te plazca con ellos, poco me importa. Es más, te ayudaría si lo pidieras con sutileza... 

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Eso sonaba más a Salazar Slytherin. 

-¿Algo más? 

-Creo que eso es lo principal -contestó.- Que tengas paciencia el tiempo que me tarde en recuperar la memoria es implícito, ¿verdad? 

-Por supuesto -aseguró él. 

-¿Aceptas mis condiciones? -inquirió. 

-Si acepto tu contrato de sangre como garantía para tu seguridad, debo reclamar uno propio para mí -tono serio. 

Slytherin rió. 

-¿Me temes, pequeño? 

-Totalmente -admitió.- Así como tú temes tus momentos de vulnerabilidad. 

-Como desees. Prometeremos cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿te parece suficiente? 

Podría trabajar para lograr el favor del mago, quizás así el hombre se animara a respaldarlo directamente en su Causa. Después de todo, él seguía algunos de los ideales Slytherin... 

-Acepto. 


	2. Abre los Ojos

JKRowling es culpable que mi mente sea pervertida y decida unir a estos dos personajes! Soy inocente, en serio! Antes de Harry Potter, ni siquiera leía slash/yaoi... y ahora... Aunque quien dice que no lo disfruto? ^.- 

**Agradecimientos**  
**amhy potter**: Debo confesar... La idea de un SalazarSlytherin!Harry no me pertenece ^^;; La leí en inglés y dije que por qué no aplicarla a un slash H/T? Claro que lo seguiré! Mi musa anda demasiado entusiasmada con este fic como para abandonarlo ^.^ Harry sabrá de su situación. Sólo que se tardará en llegar ahí... Dark!Harry es el oxigeno de mis HP fics!! XD De hecho, es una de las únicas razones por las que escribo... Para esparcir la tentación del Lado Oscuro ^.- Es un SalazarSlytherin!Harry/Voldemort (a ser futuro SSlytherin!Harry/Tom). No se si se entienda... ^^;; Dos días no me demoré, pero si fue poco... considerando que tengo mi otro fic renegado como un mes... =S Gracias por ser mi primer review de este fic!! ^___^  
**Renialt**: Gracias ^.^ Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te agrade... (yo siempre tan insegura con mis escritos...)  
**Lucil**: Lo continuo ahora =P (como dije, este fic tiene a la musa activa, no como DOP T_T) No sé si llegue a mostrar a los Dursleys... Resulta que he encontrado cierta resistencia con cierto sobrino ¬¬ Y con respecto a Dumbledore... Vamos! Que no lo trato tan mal, o si? ^^;; No es que Slytherin odie a Harry, tiene sus razones... (mis lapsus insanus son más largos... y usualmente toman la forma de un fic *señala esta historia* XD) Espero tus preguntas, dispara con confianza... (creo... =S) ^^;;;;;; Pues si sufriste con la escenita en que Harry se presenta a Voldemort... otras cosas ocuparan tu mente con este ^^U   
**val**: Lo seguiré actualizando. Mientras los capitulos se mantengan cortos y ligeros como este... no creo que haya problemas ^.^ Aclaro que no fue mi idea la de SSly!Harry. Leí un capitulo de un fic en inglés en la que se presentaba esta posibilidad, y decidí probarla... pero en slash XD Harry sí se enterará de quién es (imposible de no hacerlo). Pero tardarán algunos capítulos... no sé cuantos, pero son varios ^^;; Sobre si se enteran los demás... estoy tratando de decidir si dejar que Dumbledore se entere, o sólo en sospechas. Los otros creo que sí deben de saber... sobretodo Sirius ^^;;; Sobre DOP, si lo seguiré. De hecho, tengo el archivo abierto al mismo tiempo que este ^^U Pero mi musa escogió este fic por el momento...   
**thara**: *sonrojo* Gracias. No pensé que... Oh... tú me entiendes. *sonrojo* Sip. Voldiepoo metió tremendamente la pata!! XD (Aunque aún no tiene ni la remota idea de lo que tengo preparado para él =P). De hecho, solo eran 4 meses en coma si es que Harry rehusaba el trato. De otro modo, solo tiene que recuperar su memoria (en un periodo que varía en el tiempo). Claro que para nuestro _paciente_ Voldemort, va a ser interesante ver cómo actúa con Harry... jejeje. Los demás entran a escena después... que aún no estoy preparada para lidiar con ellos ^^;; Sip. Harry desaparece desde donde esté. Si él negaba el ofrecimiento de Voldemort, reaparecía de nuevo (inconsciente 4 meses). Este fic se da en el 5to año. Obviamente es un AU de ese año =P  
**taty**: Gracias. Me alegro que te haya agradado. Estoy continuándola con entusiasmo, que es el último pasatiempo de la musa ^^;; (me rehusa el resto de fics... T_T)   
**Fujur**: Maldito ff.net. A mi también me evitó mandar reviews a otros fics que andaba leyendo ¬¬ Creo que están nuevamente en mantenimiento? Y si, nadie ha reclamado el sacrificio ^^U (salvo Perdida, pero ella me lo dijo por msn). Jajaja... No hay nada que hacer, me encanta tu humor! =P Mira que poner "extraviado" en la leche ^^U Conociendo la fanaticada del mundo mágico por Harry, eso sería más un movimiento de marketing que de otra cosa... pochito Harry, que lo convierten en símbolo del consumismo (tanto en este mundo como en el suyo). Y aún me queda por definir la acción directa del otro bando, aunque según mis cálculos no los vemos hasta el capítulo 8 al menos ^^U Pediré tu ayuda con la prensa amarillista del Profeta XD *kandra considerando la idea de una Skeeter liberada y para nada arrepentida...* Lo que tengo contra Dumbledore no es algo conciente, lo juro! ^^U Parece que en todos mis fics suele... deslizarse este tipo de comentarios, comportamientos, personalidad... ^^;;; No tenía pensado que Harry dijera eso, de verdad! Y si!! T_T Tom/Harry!! Prediquen que la unica manera que yo lea mas fics de esta pareja es si se vuelve famosa como el Draco/Harry!! ;_;  
**Akiko Koori**: Como me desenvuelvo? XP Leiste mi advertencia que claramente decia que este fic era de "diversión personal", verdad? ^^;; Lo que equivale a decir que me dedicaré a hacer sufrir a personajes, ridiculizarlos, mezclar elementos incoherentes en la trama, y simplemente divertirme en la historia... XD Ah bueno, creo que todos los fics que he hecho son así, pero este lo será mas ^.^ (Uno de mis primeros slash "serios" también ^^U). Gracias, al menos espero que así como me divierte, te entretengas tú tambien ^.^   
**Naiko**: Mugre ff.net que siempre anda averiado ¬¬ Lamento que perdieras tu review T_T (podrias intentar copiarlo antes de ponerle el "enviar". Basta con que selecciones todo y presiones Control+C para copiar, y Control+V para pegar... eso me ha salvado de muchas repeticiones =S) Si, me decidi escribirlo por el... ligero bloqueo en DOP ._. (de otro modo, esperaba a que llegara el 5to libro). Predicaré, eso sin duda =P Y si mataba a Remus o a Sirius, mira que te tendría a ti, a Fujur (y algo me dice que a Ianthe tambien) detrás de mi ^^;; (claro que sin contar la horda de fans de estos personajes...) En este si puedes que siga pronto ^.^ (Mientras continue con esta inspiración...) Pochita con tus reviews T_T A ver si te funciona lo que te dije...  
**Shirlyn**: La sorpresa mas grande de su vida? Si... una de ellas, efectivamente ^^ Sobre tus preguntas: Nop. Hogwarts no sabra (...aun, no estoy segura =S) que Slytherin es Harry y viceversa. Los Slytherins reaccionan de diversas maneras... jejeje. Creo que a quien veremos de más cerca es a Snape... Lucius estuvo en el ritual. Draco probablemente se entere... eventualmente. Intentaré mostrar de los demás... ^^;; Dumbledore en estos momentos no tiene la menor idea. Pobrecito Harry T_T Matar a su propia mascota... Ya sabras que piensa Salazar sobre muchas cosas cuando el fic comience a avanzar. Si seguirá o no su labor, eso quedar por ver (la historia progresa a veces fuera de mi alcance). Pero en esta ocasión tiene una perspectiva diferente. Tiene el punto de vista de Harry que también debe de considerar... por lo que las elecciones puede que sean distintas.  
**eva**: ^^;; Intentare darte más... (siempre y cuando me dé el tiempo) Convencido desde el principio? A que te refieres con ello? Mira que ha sido pronto!! 4 días! ^^;; La idea de la reencarnación de Slytherin en Harry no es mia. Decidi adaptar ese interesante concepto a un slash H/T, de ahí viene este fic. Espero que te agraden los siguientes capitulos...  
**Dydrex Slytherin**: Entiendo la indirecta ._. Pero quejate con mi musa, mi bloqueo en DOP y la universidad... Este fic por el momento tiene capitulos mas pequeños, por eso me demoro menos. En DOP actualmente tengo... 28 paginas, y aun no llego al punto de la historia que quiero llegar... -_- Probablemente hasta que no lo haga, no soltaré el capitulo. Ya he pospuesto esa escena como 2 capis!! Si Dumbledore se entera o no... aún estoy discutiéndolo con mi almohada, no ando muy segura... ^^U Nope. Severus no estaba presente en el ritual. Y Slytherin visitará Hogwarts... si Tom le da permiso para ir XD  
**KATE**: ^^;; Culpa a mi pervertida mente y sus retorcidas ideas para hacer fics... Pues bien, Kate! Es el primero que escribo sobre Salazar! ^^ Considero que es un personaje complejo que va mucho más allá del Dark Lord de la Antigüedad... (pero considerando que todos los personajes malos los considero interesantes... quizas no es de sorprenderse ^^;;) Voldemort invoca al espiritu de Salazar Slytherin del Otro Mundo. Pero resulta... que el espiritu de dicha persona ya reencarno, y se halla en el plano fisico, en la forma de Harry Potter. En cierta manera podrias decir que aparece con el cuerpo de Harry, porque el ES Harry. Si tienes mas dudas, no titubees en preguntar nuevamente que este es un concepto base del fic. Sie. Pobre Voldie. Otro capi de DOP? -_- Aun falta mucho... y la siguiente semana me voy de viaje, asi que estaré lejos de mi PC T_T Aunque podria enviar lo que tengo... 28 paginas -_-  
**Ianthe**: Parece que tanto el ff.net como el msn nos odian estos ultimos dias. Es el complot, les digo!! *tono paranoico* Más cómica? XD Estas en lo correcto! ^^;; Creo que sí, es un poco más... comica que las otras que tengo =P Aunque también tiene sus partes, supongo. Aunque mi humor es pesimo T_T Así que ya sabes a qué atenerte... mejor tomalo como drama... ._. La interaccion de Harry/Voldie tambien me agrada! Prácticamente hablan solos... sabes? ^^;; Y si le tendrá resentimientos, es un sí. Si dejará que éstos interfieran con su vida, esa es la pregunta. La personalidad de Harry está bastante OOC en este fic XD (considerando que por ratos es la suya, y por otros es la de Slytherin... definitivamente esta fuera de carácter!) Tambien te borro tu review? T_T Gracias por tomarte la molestia de rescribirlo, al menos. Mejorate, Ianthe... ;_; Estas malita desde hace tiempo. 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Abre los Ojos_

**Dedicación especial:** Este capítulo está dedicado a Cris. (Es tu cumpleaños y no pude escribir el lime T_T ya te debo dos fics... Pasalo bien, ok?) 

>_Wormtail_: Colagusano  
>_Dark Mark_: Marca Tenebrosa  


~*~ 

Se acurrucó más en su cama, intentando robarle a las sábanas toda la comodidad de la que podría prestarse. Pronto, vendrían a levantarlo para que preparara el desayuno. 

Aún no quería abrir los ojos. Aún no. 

Harry esperaba a que tía Petunia arremetiera la puerta. 

El día anterior había sido agotador, sus músculos aún gritaban del esfuerzo. Por lo que prefería aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible para relajarse y descansar, que seguro le tenían preparada una larga lista de trabajo manual que hacer ese día. 

Se tapó la cabeza con la colcha. 

Aún faltaba una semana para el regreso a Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore no permitió que se quedara con los Weasleys ni siquiera tras las compras al callejón Diagón, argumentando que con los Dursleys se hallaba perfectamente a salvo. 

A salvo de Voldemort quizás, pero no de sus familiares. 

Le habían hecho la vida imposible, vengándose la afrenta de los gemelos el verano pasado. 

Pero prefería no recordar. 

Ahora estaba demasiado preocupado en intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente. 

Escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse casi silenciosamente. Unos pasos sigilosos deteniéndose al lado de su cama. 

Gruñó inaudiblemente. 

Maldito Dudley, de seguro deseaba tomarlo desprevenido con un balde lleno de agua o algo parecido. La semana anterior fue harina. 

Tía Petunia había reclamado a Harry el gasto innecesario de ingredientes sobre su persona. 

-Te juro, Dudley, si me lanzas algo te convertiré en un maldito canario antes que acaben las vacaciones -amenazó, pensando en las diferentes bromas que los gemelos le habían enviado. 

No obtuvo respuesta. 

Extrañado, el muchacho asomó la cabeza sobre las cubiertas de la cama. 

Lo que vio lo sorprendió. 

No estaba en su habitación. 

De ninguna manera su miserable dormitorio poseía los lujos y la elegancia del que se encontraba ahora. 

Se sentó sobresaltado. 

-¿Do-dónde estoy? -balbuceó. 

-En mi hogar -respondió una voz terriblemente familiar. 

Con el corazón en la mano, Harry giró el cuello en dirección al mago. 

Voldemort lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida. 

Prácticamente saltó de la cama, se tropezó con las sábanas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Reincorporándose inmediatamente, jaló las cubiertas para sí y se alejó la mayor distancia posible del Dark Lord. 

Se sentía vulnerable e indefenso sin su varita al alcance. 

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? -forzó su garganta a pronunciar las palabras. 

-¡Pero qué dices muchacho! -rió el adulto- Si viniste por tu propia voluntad. 

Imposible. 

De ninguna manera era verdad. 

¡Si ayer mismo había estado en casa de los Dursleys! 

...Los Dursleys. 

-¡¿Qué hiciste con mis tíos?! 

Voldemort dejó de reír, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa. 

Harry retrocedió varios pasos cuando el mago avanzó hacia su posición. Desesperado, barrió la habitación en busca de posibles rutas de escape. 

No encontró ninguna. 

O al menos, ninguna que no lo cubriera de las maldiciones del Dark Lord. 

-No te voy a hacer daño, Harry -afirmó el asesino.- Sólo vine a asegurarme que estuvieras... Bueno, eso no interesa. Es obvio que estás despierto -detuvo sus palabras unos segundos.- Creo que aún te encuentras confundido -tono serio.- Lo cual es... comprensible. Me retiraré, entonces. Ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno a tu habitación. No dudes en buscarme si necesitas verme. 

Vio anonadado cómo Voldemort se dirigía hacia la puerta, dejándolo completamente intacto. 

-Me olvidaba... -se detuvo frente a la salida.- Encontrarás túnicas limpias en el armario a tu derecha. No hemos tenido tiempo de verificar que sean de tu talla pero... -giró el picaporte de la puerta- tengo la ligera sensación que aquello no te importará, dado tu presente estado. 

Y dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a un estupefacto Harry detrás. 

Le tomó varios minutos procesar los recientes acontecimientos. 

Voldemort lo había raptado. Lo secuestró y lo trajo a su casa. Pero no lo ha asesinado. Ni torturado. Ni siquiera amenazado. Tampoco estaba dentro de una celda en un calabozo. O tenía cadenas que ataran sus movimientos. 

Se encontraba en un dormitorio. 

Parpadeó varias veces. 

Es más, el cuarto era... acogedor. Decorado en verde, negro, azul y plateado, los muebles poseían una cualidad fina y un acabado exquisito. Tenía una chimenea, un escritorio, un espejo de cuerpo entero, ¡e incluso su baño propio! 

¿Qué había sucedido? Aún no lo entendía. 

¿Estaba jugando con su cordura antes de acabar con él? 

Voldemort no sólo lo había dejado con vida, sino que le daba acomodaciones dignas de un rey. 

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y se revisó los brazos en busca de la Marca. Desesperación e histeria en sus movimientos. 

Nada. 

Respiró aliviado. 

Aunque... Ahora que lo notaba... Estaba desnudo. 

De pies a cabeza, no tenía nada puesto. 

Se envolvió rápidamente con las sábanas en el suelo. Un sonrojo de vergüenza al imaginarse al Dark Lord verlo en ese estado. ¡Quizás por eso se estaba riendo! 

Prisionero o no, Harry no planeaba mantenerse sin ropa, por lo que se tragó el orgullo e hizo caso del consejo de su carcelero. Buscó vestimenta en el armario a su derecha. 

Había más túnicas ahí de lo que él poseía en casa. De diferentes colores, de distintos modelos. Incluso de algunos materiales que jamás había visto. 

Se mordió el labio pensando qué era lo que pretendía Voldemort. Aún no lo entendía. 

Escogió una pieza de color negro sólido, pensando funestamente que quizás le sirviera de traje mortuorio durante las próximas horas. 

Y ahora que tenía tiempo para meditarlo, ¿qué sucedió con el dolor en su cicatriz? 

* 

Tragó saliva. 

El ritual había salido mal. 

En algo se habían equivocado. De eso, Wormtail estaba seguro. 

Huyó agradecido cuando su Señor ordenó se retiraran. La habitación de por sí, era claustrofóbica con toda la energía presente. Añade a un Harry Potter a escena, y se volvía insoportable. 

Aún recordaba que le debía la vida. Una deuda que sólo se podía pagar a largo plazo y de un único desembolso. Él no era idiota, sabía que de permanecer como testigo de la ejecución del muchacho, su conciencia (o lo que es peor, la magia), lo obligaría a actuar de manera estúpida. 

Aún pretendía mantenerse con vida en muchos años por venir, muchas gracias. 

Sin embargo, su corazón no pudo evitar saltarse unos latidos cuando vio a su Señor salir del cuarto. Traía a un desnudo Potter en brazos, marcas de sangre sobre su rostro y el torso. Creyó haber visto un corte en su muñeca izquierda, pero Wormtail no estaba seguro. Suspiró aliviado cuando notó la respiración regular del niño, lo que indicaba que estaba simplemente inconsciente. 

Lord Voldemort también tenía algunas manchas de sangre sobre su persona, pero aquello era común. 

Con cierta envidia, observó cómo su Amo se acercó a Malfoy. Intercambiaron palabras en voz baja, probablemente órdenes de alta prioridad, dedujo, por la expresión incrédula de su colega. 

-¿Entendiste, Lucius? 

-Totalmente, mi Señor. 

Asintiendo, el Dark Lord prosiguió su camino, carga en brazos. 

Curioso, Wormtail no le perdió la mirada. Si Harry estaba inconsciente, podría intentar deslizar alimentos por las barras de su celda... 

Pero tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando Voldemort ingresó a su dormitorio con el muchacho. 

¿Qué había de errónea con la escena? 

¡Todo! 

Asegurándose de buscar un escondite perfecto en el pasillo, decidió esperar a ver lo que acontecía. 

Desafortunadamente, se quedó dormido. 

* 

Esto era extraño. 

Tan extraño que se volvía... perturbador. 

Harry decidió probar inútilmente la puerta de su prisión cuando ésta se abrió con facilidad. No encontró dificultad alguna para escapar de sus cuatro paredes y vagabundear por la mansión. No habían hechizos que lo ataran, ni siquiera trampas en los pasadizos. 

Estaba más que confundido. 

Death eaters huían a su encuentro, más de uno con miedo aparente en sus rostros. 

Aunque no había encontrado muchos en su recorrido, pero aún así... 

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? 

Negó la cabeza. 

Quizás era hora de buscar a Voldemort y requerir sus explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo le dijo que podría hablar con él... 

Pero, ¿dónde podría encontrarlo? 

-Disculpa, ¿podrías...? -la figura lo miró en pavor un instante, para luego escabullirse por una puerta secreta antes que Harry lo llegara a alcanzar. 

Vio otra sombra ataviada en negro al final del pasillo, al parecer estaba en una zona de alto tráfico. 

-¿Hola...? -gritó- Necesito hablar con... 

Las túnicas desaparecieron. 

Esto era ridículo. 

Probó suerte otras dos veces, obteniendo cero resultados. 

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. 

Juró que el siguiente no se le escaparía. 

¡Que no vino acá a jugar escondidas! 

Bueno, no se acordaba a qué ni cómo había llegado allá, pero eso estaba fuera del caso. El punto era que no podía hablar con una mísera persona porque todos temían el sólo verlo acercarse. 

A lo mejor Voldemort les había prohibido dirigirle la palabra... 

Abrió la puerta del siguiente corredor, regresando los pasos a su habitación. 

Se encontró cara a cara con Peter Pettigrew. 

Ambos saltaron de la impresión. 

Aunque Peter reaccionó primero y ya estaba volteando en otra dirección. 

Pero Harry decidió que ya estaba cansado de estos juegos absurdos. 

-Detente -ordenó seriamente. 

El traidor detuvo sus pasos de inmediato. 

Seguro que no intentaría escapar, el muchacho se tomó su tiempo en alcanzarlo. Incluso rodeando su figura y plantándose frente a él. 

Wormtail tenía en el rostro gotas de sudor y una mirada desesperada. Sus inquietos ojos iban de la puerta a las espaldas de Harry, a Harry mismo. Como si pidiera permiso para retirarse. Pronto. 

-Necesito hablar con Voldemort. Ahora -informó fríamente.- ¿Me entendiste, basura? 

Asintiendo mudo, Peter bajó la mirada al suelo, guiándolo a través de pisos y pasillos hasta la oficina de su Señor. 

Sería una hora después, cuando Harry analizaría su comportamiento agresivo. 

Voldemort tenía la culpa. 

El ambiente lo comenzaba a afectar. 

Él también actuaba extraño. 

* 

Unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron del informe en sus manos. 

-¿Mi Señor? 

Wormtail. 

-Adelante. 

El hombre penetró su estudio, cabeza gacha y conducta nerviosa. Hizo una reverencia solemne antes de hacerse a un lado para permitir la entrada de Potter. 

No, Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin, debía de recordarse. 

Claro que aún no se lo diría abiertamente al niño. Luego creería que él lo había hechizado, poseído o cualquier estupidez que su joven y fantasiosa mente podría conjurar. 

Indicó a Pettigrew que tenía permiso para retirarse. 

Otra reverencia antes que cerrara la puerta. 

-Puedes tomar asiento que no muerdo -ofreció. 

Observó cuidadosamente al muchacho. 

Tenía algo sobre él, cierta aura de poder y misterio... que no había proyectado esa misma mañana. 

Interesante. 

Harry tomó asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

No había cambios físicos, a menos que contaras esos iris. Los que definitivamente cambiaron de color. Seguían siendo verdes, era verdad, pero ya no era el esmeralda intenso del que tomó nota. Sino un verde opaco. De tener menos color serían grises, y de tener más sombras, serían negros. 

Una extraña combinación, considerando que los ojos de Slytherin eran negros metálicos. 

-No pensé que decidieras dejar tu habitación el día de hoy -abrió la conversación. 

-Sí, bueno. Me aburrí de esperar que vinieras a ejecutarme, -dijo sarcásticamente- preferí buscarte y acabar el asunto de una vez. 

Voldemort sonrió divertido. 

El humor del niño estaba cambiando, también. 

-¿Quién habló de ejecución? 

-Bah, Voldemort -agitó su mano en indiferencia.- ¿Un poco modestos el día de hoy? 

Apiló los reportes que debía revisar, y los arrimó a un lado de su escritorio. 

-Ocupado, más bien -tono de genuina diversión. 

Harry cerró los ojos por un segundo, una sonrisa burlona esparciéndose por su rostro. 

-¿Desde cuánto el _Avada Kedavra_ es demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo para ti? 

Rió. 

No había duda que apreciaba ese tono irrespetuoso y burlón que Salazar poseía. Cualquier otra persona no se atrevería de hablarle así. Pero claro, los demás le temían. Era claro que Slytherin no. 

Se preguntó lo que pasaría si disparaba una Cruciatus en esos momentos... 

-Vengo a preguntar lo que sucede aquí -inquirió el muchacho.- Debería estar muerto, y no lo estoy. Deberías haberme torturado, y no lo hiciste. Debería sobrevivir en una celda, y no lo hago. Vago libremente por tu casa. Tus death eaters huyen de mí. No tengo la marca. No recuerdo haber venido por mi voluntad. Y ni siquiera siento un cosquilleo por mi cicatriz y estamos a una proximidad bastante cercana. 

Voldemort se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, sonrisa ante la confusión de su invitado. 

-Veo que la ropa que Lucius trajo te queda perfectamente bien -desvió el tema de conversación. 

-Dime que no ha sido usada por Draco o te juro que prefiero andar desnudo. 

-Por supuesto que no. Le ordené estrictamente comprar atuendos de primera mano para nuestro huésped -sonrió al recordar la cara de Lucius ante la petición.- Colores oscuros realzan la palidez de tus rasgos, ¿sabias? Especialmente el negro. Da una intensidad única a tu mirada. 

Lamió sus labios, visualizando la escena después del ritual, donde lo limpió de la sangre sobre su cuerpo. 

-No has respondido mi pregunta. 

Observador, el niño. 

-No estás muerto porque no quiero matarte, ¿o preferirías que lo hiciera? -recibió una expresión fría de Harry- Y estás recibiendo el trato que estás, gracias a un... acuerdo mutuo. Desafortunadamente no figura en tu memoria en estos momentos, pero regresará, no te preocupes. 

Potter alzó una ceja, una expresión de preocupación en rostro. 

-No -se adelantó a decir.- No he tocado a tus tíos... aún -añadió sólo para sí.- Viniste por tu propia voluntad e hicimos un contrato. Sobre tu cicatriz... Es claro que no podría tenerte aquí sufriendo cada vez que me acercara a ti, ¿verdad? Así que tomé medidas para evitar las desagradables consecuencias. 

-¿Qué hiciste? 

-Equilibré la balanza. 

Desconcierto en el muchacho. 

¿Cómo explicarle? 

La razón por la que Harry sufría, era porque poseía parte de la esencia de Voldemort, y cada vez que él se acercaba lo suficiente o sus emociones se elevaban, su aura trabajaba como un imán. Intentaba regresar aquello que le pertenecía a su lugar original. El resultado era intenso dolor para el niño. El mismo cuerpo, así como su propia magia, se oponían a rendir un pedazo de ellos que ya consideraban como suyo. 

Lo que Voldemort hizo fue a sugerencia del mismo Slytherin. Dado que jamás podría regresarle la energía sin morir en el intento o incapacitarse considerablemente, intercambiaron esencias. Así como Harry poseía parte de la magia de Voldemort, Voldemort poseía parte de la magia de Harry. Fue como una mezcla de habilidades. 

Intentó explicarle al muchacho sin entrar en mucho detalle. 

Afortunadamente, Harry entendió sin problemas. Se retiró silencioso y pensativo de su estudio. 

Lo cual agradecía. No hubiera sabido qué hacer si el niño pretendía ahondar más en el tema. Voldemort era un patético maestro con una pésima paciencia. 

* * *

Advierto. Creo que me demoraré para llegar al slash... ._. Tengo que lograr que cierta personita se enamore de otra cierta personita... *sigh* Una dura tarea en esta pareja, efectivamente. 


	3. Despertar, Despertar que Lindo es Soñar

Rowling-master es dueña de mi querido Tom T_T y Salazar... y Harry y Nagini... y todos los personajes que ya conocen ustedes que no me pertenecen =( Que si lo fuera, el canon seria T/H XD Agradecimientos 

**Izzy:** Me alegro que te guste ^.^ Draco saldrá. Y si, la pareja T/H es la mejor!!  
**Kakumei:** Gracias ^.^  
**BDM (Badgirlmalfoy)---Blackadder:** En realidad si hay algunos fics de T/H... aunque pocos, pero las hay. Ok. Quieres que te mande un e-mail cada vez que actualice... No hay problema, creo (a veces suelo sufrir de la memoria ._.) Y se van a tardar en caer. Debo hacerte saber que no es facil procesar la historia de manera que se vea al menos _posiblemente_ aceptable. No es una pareja facil T_T Sexualmente activa? O.o Hablamos de un Harry de 15 años que ES virgen! Tenme paciencia... Sobre tus preguntas... Solo respondere la ultima ^^;; Y es... No tengo la menor idea. Si escribo la escena detallada o no... No lo se, ten en cuenta que este es mi primer slash serio ._. PD: Rpta6: No, aún no ha hecho nada por cambiarse de cuerpo... pero tengo la ligera impresión que eso cambiará...  
**Cris:** Harry tendrá una personalidad un poco extraña durante todo el fic... bastante fuera de carácter, creo yo... Sobretodo cuando "regrese en sí" ^^;; Ya veremos sobre Peter... aún no estoy segura qué hacer con él. Al menos espero poder tocar su punto de vista nuevamente... Si... err... me parece a mí, o este fic es uno de los más comicos de los que tengo? ^^;; Dentro de una semana no regresará a Hogwarts, eso es definitivo. Lo que pasa es que los mortifagos le tienen miedo... ^.^ (y que Voldie ya amenazo con arrancarles los ojos y más, si intentan hacerle CUALQUIER tipo de daño al niño ^^;;) Me agrada que sean diferentes mis fics... Es que el lado dark me atrae, ya me conoces ^^;;; Y te haré un fic... tan pronto como chape esa musa... Ya tengo una idea... La del D/H no pego mucho T_T Aunque tengo la escena planeada en mi cabeza, no pasa al papel ¬¬  
**chica: **La pareja es más que interesante! ^.^ La amo!! *Awwwww*  
**Maggie**: Gracias ^^ Aquí está el siguiente.  
**bunny1986**: Veremos como avanza ^.^ Muchas gracias.  
**eva**: Planeo hacer este fic un poco más ligero que los otros ^^;; Va a ser incoherente en un determinado punto... o incoherente si lo ves desde ahora, pues planeo hacer una lenta transición (si se puede). No se dio cuenta porque el otro andaba pensando en las lineas de "Oh no! Voldemort esta aquí! Voldemort me va a matar! Gracias por los reviews ^.^ 1) No le dice que lleva 4 meses en coma, sino que si Slytherin rechazaba, debido a que estaba en forma física ya, tenia ciertos... errr... efectos contraproducentes. Ese es el enganche con las Artes Oscuras... o la Invocación, en todo caso. Descubriras que quien retiene a Harry en la casa no es Voldie, sino el mismo Harry... Y sera una fusion de las dos personalidades (es la misma alma o.O) Con respecto a Dumbledore, ni idea... Veremos como va la cosa. No. No ha hecho nada con su apariencia, aun.  
**Fujur**: *kandra vestida con tunicas negras, a lo Raist* (la situación lo amerita, asi que me las tome prestadas de tu guardarropa, Fujur XD) Sigamos convirtiendo gente al maravilloso mundo del T/H!! ^__^ Intentaré desarrollar a Peter y solo para dar la contra que no muchas personas se dan el trabajo de hacerlo =P No se si lo hare lacayo de Harry, pero... jejeje... Yo te pediré ayuda!! Asi que no te preocupes, que te estare molestando... seguro que pronto, sobretodo cuando llegue hora de presentar a los demas. XDDDDDDDD Leche, Fujur? ::se muere de risa:: Veremos... ^^;; (si me das una buena razon de quien manda la foto, a que compañía, y etc... quizas si... Al mundo muggle, al menos). Y si, cuando la musa se va... se va T_T  
**Ianthe**: Ya me imagino a un Harry vestido como elfo domestico, a base de toallas, sabanas y cubiertas de almohadas XD Por supuesto que disfruto bañar a Harry! ^.^ Tenia que hacerlo, el pequeño debe atraerle de alguna manera o sino no hay slash... ^^;;; Se hará fusion de personalidad, y en cuanto a como recupera la memoria... pues ya empezó a hacerlo. Pochito Harry ._. Y Voldiepoo debe tener algo de maestro... porque me figuro que guia en las Artes Oscuras es... y cada DE es como su aprendiz... o algo asi. Solo que es un maestro un poco frustrado ^^;; Me encantara verlo de profesor con Harry, si se puede, claro.  
**Aspy: **Aja, no fue un error sino reencarnación ^.^ A Dumbli si veremos.. pero no sé como se comporte o.O No recuerda la memoria porque seria un cambio demasiado drástico que de la noche a la mañana te despiertes con pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos diferentes de los que tenias... tiene que ser algo gradual, darle tiempo de asimilar. Ah, y la energia tambien tiene mucho que ver =P Nene no comio desayuno... tan pronto como se sintio valiente después de cambiarse, probo la puerta... ^^;; (lo natural de encontrarte con que has sido "raptado"). Aunque no tenia planteada esa pregunta, gracias! ^.^ Sip, se quedo dormido XD (tambien has de pensar cuanto tiempo el niño estuvo ahí...) Creo que comprendo, y por ESO lo puse ^.^ La imaginación tiene lazos mas fuertes que mi escritura... Aunque no estaria mal hacer la escena en que lo baña... XD * Voldie es hermoso ^.^ Y sumiso o no, creo que Slytherin tiene presencia... o no crees tu? Para el, el pequeño Tom ha de ser solo un bebe. No necesitaba a sus death eaters mas que para preparar el circulo... (resulta que el piso estaba marcado), y ya que este era un GRAN momento, decidio compartirlo (y lucir su poder, tambien ^^;;). Ademas, les quedaba por si... errr... algo salia mal y tenia que luchar contra un ente fuera de esta tierra o algo asi. Como sabe Voldie de la cicatriz de Harry? Simple: Harry se lo dijo XD (o ::ejem:: Slytherin, si prefieres). Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te siga gustando! ^^  
**Lucil:** Ya mando el tres ^^;; Si se enteran o no... pues... veremos... Jeje. Peter ya aparecio, creo que te referias a Sirius? Dejame establecer primero la situación con Harry y Tom, y luego huimos para otros rumbos. Los ojos de Harry ya estan establecidos ^^;; No creo que se muevan... demasiado. Dementores... hmm... dame una razon para ponerlos y quizas... Donde diantres estara la mansión de Tom... ni idea. Err... con lo de la escoba... a que te refieres EXACTAMENTE? XD   
**esteffy**: Gracias. Espero que te siga gustando.  
**malaki**: Seguire, seguire. Aviso cuando la musa ande muerta.  
**val**: Preguntas ^^;; A ver... Harry y colegio... umm... (De hecho, ya tengo la respuesta, pero soy cruel XD) Ya veras a Snape, y tendremos POV de el, asi que sabras que piensa. Fusión de personalidades. Aun no podemos ir con los demas, quiero establecer algunas cosas con Tom y Harry, primero.   
**Tam Alor**: Dark!Harry son el amor de mi vida. Intentare enamorarlos... Ya dije que este fic era de mi entretenimiento personal... y resulta que quiero probar algunas ideitas en esta historia... para lo cual es imperativo que cierta personita se enamore. Lo cual si, admito... es bastante trabajo. Espero manejarlo bien =S Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ Espero que te siga agradando.  
**pola**: Si me acuerdo ^^ Y no me amenacen T_T (Que sino me las desquito dejando de escribir... jajaja. Sorry, pero Tommy se me ha pegado ^^;;) Y si. Voldie lo metio a SU cuarto, el cuarto de Voldie ^^;; La forma de actuar era de un Harry-Slytherin irritado. Y en este fic, asi como en DOP, tendras que redefinir que es lo que consideras "malo". O si consideras a Slytherin malo, para ser exacta. Una serpiente no es mala idea, pero ya le he dado serpientes a Harry... y creo que ya me empieza a aburrir la idea de darle un familiar reptiliano. Mejor que se contente con las que encuentre en el hogar de Voldie, que han de ser varias... XD No creo que Harry llegue a Hogwarts como tu dices, pero si creo que hara una gran entrada... si va, claro esta. Y no. No hare D/H. Hay demás fics alla afuera que desarrollan el triangulo T/H/D, pero yo no creo que quiera. Harry es de Tom solamente ¬¬ Las demas preguntas no te las puedo responder ^^;; Lo siento. Ya veras. No te he podido escribir. Universidad. Razon por la cual tampoco he avanzado DOP... ::sigh::  
**Shirlyn**: Si, el ff.net ha estado fallando últimamente ¬¬ Te digo el nombre del fic, no, mejor te mando la URL: (se llama "Slytherin Reborn") Aun no defino bien la relacion Pettigrew-Harry. Veremos. Si. Habran mas conversaciones XD De hecho, son divertidas escribirlas!   
**Uruviel Telrunya**: Aun no memorizo como se escribe tu nombre ^^;; Voldiepoo es lo máximo!! ^^ No te preocupes por los reviews, es comprensible. Disfruta de la vida ^.- Err... DOP... uh... aun no comienzo el capi… ._. Ese es el reto, precisamente... y el problema es que yo no quiero a un sumiso!Harry en la escena... Asi que hay mas reto aun ^^;;; Gracias por todo ^^  
**KATE**: Si, creo que si sera largo el fic ._. Aun no veremos al otro bando en al menos un par de eventos, quiero mostrar bien este lado del mundo... No es que Voldie se fie, pero es que Harry realmente no puede hacer nada en su contra... recuerdas el contrato mágico? Por algo es mágico... y por algo también se hace con sangre... No. No se supone que Salazar salga en 4 meses. Lo que sucede es que si Harry-Salazar no aceptaba el trato de Tom, esto le traeria consecuencias contraproducentes... La ventaja al pedir algo la tiene el que invoca, pues el esta pagando el precio de la invocación... Y si, no te puedo responder todas ^^;; Ya actualice DOP, creo.   
**Kousei Mydell**: Ya somos dos fans al Tom/Harry!! ^_^ Err... ::mira alrededor preocupada:: De casualidad no vives en Lima, Peru, verdad? ^^;; ::aire paranoico:: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste.  
**Cathain**: La verdad es que espero que mis fics capten la curiosidad de otras escritoras, me encantaria ver mas T/H o fics con Salazar Slytherin... Y bienvenida a la fanaticada Tom/Harry!! ^^ Mis mas sinceras bienvenidas al slash/yaoi! Ponte comoda, y err... evita mirar ESE rincón de la habitación... ^^;; Intentare enamorarlos... Ya dije que este fic era de mi entretenimiento personal... y resulta que quiero probar algunas ideitas en esta historia... para lo cual es imperativo que cierta personita se enamore. Lo cual si, admito... es bastante trabajo. Espero manejarlo bien =S La apariencia de Voldie es igual que al final del 4 libro, aunque no por mucho, se supone. 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_3: Despertar, Despertar... que Lindo es Soñar_

Lo siento, no he podido seguirlo antes. Universidad, problemas personales y viajes... Mi otro fic (DOP) tambien esta inactivo, no llevo nada del siguiente capitulo ._. Pero prometo intentar escribir... cuando los estudios me dejen, claro T_T

Cuando Harry recupere todos sus recuerdos como Slytherin, ya no será Harry... ni tampoco será Salazar... Veremos que combinación sale ^^U

~*~

Respiró profundamente, cuidando de no tragar agua.

Miedo. 

Mucho... demasiado miedo. Terror era una mejor definición. 

Aguantó las lágrimas que osaban asomarse por sus ojos, dejando que la ducha caliente arrastrara las escasas huellas de su debilidad. El golpeteo del agua en su cabello no hizo nada por aplacar su desesperación (pronto pánico), que amenazaba con robarle toda la energía que utilizaba para mantenerse de pie.

¿Qué pretendía Voldemort?

No lo entendía.

No sabía si deseaba entenderlo, también.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y soltó un largo suspiro.

Sabía que poseía parte del poder del Dark Lord; la maldita cicatriz actuaba como un lazo psíquico, una condenada atadura hacia Voldemort mismo. Sin embargo, hasta ese día, el muchacho había pensado que el mago oscuro no querría compartir su poder.

Pero ahora... él en su propia voluntad... se había atado al niño. 

Intercambiado esencias. Combinado habilidades. Atar sus espíritus... Todo sonaba a la misma mierda, realmente.

Y la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

De seguro no era para ayudarlo sentirse más _a gusto _en sus actuales acomodaciones. No era tan estúpido como para creer esas mentiras. Si su secuestrador lo había hecho, era porque obedecía estrictamente a intereses personales. 

¿Quizás estaba relacionado con la actitud que mostró frente al traidor de Pettigrew? 

Lo cual no era extraño en sí. De que odiaba a la rata lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra de esa manera, lo hacía. De eso no cabía duda. 

Sin embargo, de haber tenido una varita a la mano, Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer al menos dos de las Imperdonables. 

Sobretodo el Crucio.

Y _ese_ no era un comportamiento usual para él. 

Además, ¿ qué había con los malditos death eaters? 

No comprendía sus conductas. 

Negando la cabeza en confusión, salió de la bañera, dando la bienvenida al aire frío que envolvió a su cuerpo. Tomó la toalla a su derecha, y comenzó a secarse. El espejo estaba empañado. Sus movimientos no eran más que manchas de color frente a sus propios ojos.

Voldemort había asegurado que no lo mataría. 

Pero con ese hombre no podías estar seguro de nada. Mejor dejar de lado las especulaciones y disfrutar los pocos momentos de vida que le quedaban. 

Es más, lo que debería de estar pensando, era en buscar la manera de escapar de las garras de su captor. 

Mas no lo hacía. 

Por una extraña razón no sentía los deseos de huir. La idea de alejarse de ese lugar le daba... nostalgia. Melancolía. Era como si su corazón y su mente se resistieran a abandonar esa jaula de cristal.

Dejó caer la toalla de sus manos, y se abrazó a sí mismo, levantando la mirada al techo del baño.

Le habían arrebatado sus anhelos de libertad. No quería huir. No quería alejarse. No quería perderse entre la multitud. Deseaba un retiro de las miradas de sus seres queridos. Un descanso de los cuidados sobreprotectores que le daban. Una oportunidad de libertad...

¡Maldito Voldemort!

¿Qué le había hecho? ¡Éste no era su comportamiento usual!

Miedo.

Ya no podía confiar en sí mismo. 

Voldemort había encontrado la manera de doblegar su voluntad y Harry no dudaba que pretendía utilizarlo como un peón en el juego de la guerra. Pronto, Harry Potter no sería Harry Potter, sino una marioneta sin pensamientos ni emociones. Obedecería los comandos del Dark Lord sin dudar, y todos sus seres queridos correrían peligro de sólo intentar proteger a un ser que no era él. El escenario con Cedric se repetiría, pero esta vez sería peor. Mucho peor. 

Él sería quien impartiera las Maldiciones Asesinas.

¡No podía permitir que aquello sucediera! 

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore... ninguno de ellos merecía morir. ¡Ninguno! 

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Luchar inevitablemente contra la degeneración que Voldemort ocasionaba en su espíritu? ¿Resistir la contaminación el mayor tiempo posible? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda su vida? ¿Y qué tal si fallaba? 

_¿Si fallaba?_

Su vida equivaldría a miles de personas muertas. 

Sin embargo... 

No quería morir. Y parte de sí estaba cansado del papel de Salvador que le otorgaban, ¡¿cómo podían esperar que el mundo dependiera de un niño de quince años?! 

Confusión.

¿Creerse o no creerse? Ya no sabía si aquello que pensaba era suyo o implantado por otro ente. 

¿Qué haría él en esta situación? ¿Antes que todo este fiasco fuera desatado? ¿Consideraría sacrificarse? ¿Morir por los demás como todo Gryffindor, aún cuando el Sombrero le confesó que podría ser Slytherin con igual o quizás más intensidad? 

El suicidio estuvo siempre presente en casa de sus tíos, como una sombra que jamás eligió. Harry era de nunca darse por vencido, ni dejarse ganar por las circunstancias. Aunque la remota posibilidad de olvidarse de los problemas del resto... Sin duda era tentadora. Sabía que no la tomaría, pero gustaba de jugar con el "¿Si...?".

Pero esto era diferente... ¿o no? No sería rendirse, sino sacrificarse. Había diferencias ahí. Una fina línea de vaga distinción, pero la había. Mejor terminar ahora con una posible arma que el Dark Lord exprimiría en un futuro.

Cerró los ojos. 

O quizás Voldemort pretendía que llegara a esa conclusión y se matara por su propia mano. 

Mierda. Odiaba los acertijos. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando se le necesitaba?

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, gruesas lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. Esta vez no hizo nada por evitarlas.

Se sentía demasiado confundido. Como un niño perdido y abandonado. Uno que solía abrazarse las rodillas en la fría oscuridad de su alacena, esperando que viniera algún hada a rescatarlo de su miseria, mientras lloraba la muerte de unos padres que jamás conoció.  

No sabía a que se enfrentaba, y eso le daba temor. Conocer los posibles futuros al frente, y saber que todos ellos eran funestos. 

Bajó la mirada al espejo, listo para burlarse de la patética imagen que se reflejaría. 

La del miserable huérfano que lloraba por todo.

Pero parpadeó.

Frente a él estaba otra persona.

Un hombre alto y delgado. Cabello largo, negro y lacio. Estaba desnudo, pálidas cicatrices adornaban su piel. 

_¿Quién era?_

Tenía una mirada perturbadora. Iris negros que delataban sufrimiento... y rendición. 

Fue entonces cuando notó la sangre proveniente de su puño derecho. Lo tenía firmemente cerrado, nudillos blancos de la presión. 

Ni bien posó sus ojos sobre la mano, la expresión cambió radicalmente. Furia esbozada en su rostro. 

Harry dio un paso atrás ante la feroz amenaza.

El espejo se rajó y terminó por romperse completamente. Protegiendo con los brazos su rostro, esperó oír el sonido ensordecedor que se produciría.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

No había nada. 

No hombre. No fragmentos del espejo. Nada.

La superficie reflejó a un Harry desenfocado, altamente desconcertado.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Dios... Se estaba volviendo loco. Demente. Paranoico. Desequilibrado. Trastornado. Perturbado. Como quisieras llamarlo.

Sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Pero tomó un profundo respiro. 

Calma ante todo. Calma e indiferencia. Esa era la máscara que debía mostrar. Permitir al Dark Lord verlo en su duda y vacilación era un placer que Harry no le otorgaría.

_¡¿Pero que mierda fue eso?!_

*

¿Preocupado?

No exactamente.

Después de todo, era completamente normal que se interesara por el buen estado de una inversión. Y una costosa inversión había que añadir.

Voldemort bebió un sorbo del vino en su mano, jugando indiferente con la copa entre sus dedos. 

El niño no había probado bocado desde el ritual. Lo cual era extraño, sin mencionar altamente peligroso. La magia fue agotadora hasta llegar al punto de la fatiga, tanto para él como invocador, como para Harry. 

No por nada el muchacho se dedicó a dormir dos días enteros.

Esperó unos minutos más en silencio. 

Había ordenado a Nagini buscar a Potter, en un intento por sacarlo de su burbuja. 

Ni bien el niño salió de su estudio, huyó a su habitación, rehusando contacto externo. Incluso rechazó el almuerzo que se le llevó.

Razón por la cual, Voldemort se hallaba esperando.

Sabía que sólo le había dado unas horas para que asimilara la idea de su nueva _situación_, y que probablemente sería más justo que lo dejara a solas por al menos un par de semanas... pero sólo deseaba invitar a su cordial huésped a cenar con él, de verdad.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

El hecho que quisiera pasar tiempo en su presencia no tenía nada que ver, en serio. 

Harry Potter-Salazar Slytherin lo fascinaba. Tenía un dulce tinte de inocencia y pureza que no se hallaba con facilidad en los tiempos actuales, y sin embargo, poseía una fuerte presencia, capaz de llegar a la burla y frialdad despiadada.

El niño estimulaba ambas caras de una moneda. 

_Su _moneda.

Oh, y la figura no era nada mal, también.

Volvió a sonreír, llevándose la copa a los labios.

*

Reprimió el mareo que amenazaba ocasionarle perder el equilibrio, tomando asiento torpemente en la mesa preparada. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, levantó una seria mirada al frente, permitiéndole ver a Voldemort que no se hallaba quebrado. Aún no. 

Su captor le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa antes de chasquear los dedos, enviando la orden a los elfos domésticos. Pronto, platos de comida caliente aparecieron frente a él.

Por acto reflejo, Harry apartó rápidamente su vista de la mesa. Modales inculcados por los Dursleys regresando instintivamente. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos. Incluso en el umbral de la muerte, sus odiosos familiares hacían constancia de presencia.

Voldemort lo observaba curiosamente.

-La comida seguro está envenenada –ocultó la verdad de su vacilación. 

Aunque el olor de la deliciosas viandas clamaban su atención urgentemente, Harry se obligó a mantener el contacto con ciertos ojos carmesí. 

Había ignorado sus ansias de alimento gracias a las siempre costumbres veraniegas en su pseudo-casa, sin mencionar el hecho que tenía cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse. Sin embargo, en el aquí y ahora, Harry tenía hambre. _Mucha _hambre. 

El embutir la comida por su garganta no le parecía una mala idea, incluso si ésta se hallaba envenenada.

-Muchacho estúpido –respondió Voldemort.- Si te quisiera drogar, no tendría que hacerlo por métodos tan sutiles. Con el correcto _incentivo_, podría lograr lo que me proponga... y el resultado sería más placentero, créeme. Así que comes tu maldita cena porque _yo _lo ordeno, o me obligarás a aplicarte un reforzamiento coercitivo –amenazó.

Por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado a sacarle la lengua. 

-¡Pero _papi_, -prefirió decir- no quiero comer mis brócolis! Son feas y verdes... y tienen bolitas... y ¡mira! –movió con su tenedor las verduras de su plato- ¡son demasiadas!

Soltó unas risitas ante la expresión lívida del Dark Lord, quien apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos en su puño.

-Harry _querido_, –dijo entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras- si no quieres tus verduras, puedes dejarlas a un lado.

El muchacho sonrió burlonamente.

-Oh, creo que sí me las comeré después de todo –llevándose un brócoli a su boca.

-Maldito engreído desagradecido –murmuró Voldemort, entornando los ojos.

_"Maldito desagradecido."_

Un seco escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, helándole la espina. 

Esa voz...

Harry levantó la mirada. 

Parpadeó. 

¿Y dónde estaba Voldemort? 

Se encontraba sentado frente a tres figuras desconocidas, portadoras de expresiones atemorizantes. El pelirrojo directamente opuesto a él estaba de pie, rostro rojo de furia y nudillos blancos sobre la mesa. Por un momento le hizo recordar a Ron... con el temperamento de su madre, claro está. La mujer rubia a su izquierda era de baja estatura y un poco rellenita. Había clara decepción en sus ojos. La otra mujer sentada en el lado derecho de la mesa se hallaba vestida primordialmente en púrpura, una costosa tiara en su cabello marrón oscuro. También ella tenía ira, pero elegía mostrarla a través de indiferencia y frialdad.

El momento de silencio se extendió interminablemente, Harry demasiado desconcertado para pronunciar palabra.

Sin más, el hombre de pie gruñó algo que no llegó a sus oídos, huyendo del salón, que por cierto, Harry recién notó también había cambiado. Su estilo era el de un típico castillo antiguo. 

-Yo... –se atrevió a decir para disculparse de lo que sea que haya hecho.

_"Creo que ya no tengo apetito."_

La mujer castaña se levantó de su asiento y se retiró por otra pesada puerta de madera en dirección contraria a la del pelirrojo.

Regresó su mirada a la rubia.

_"Lo siento."_

Y con esto, también ella huyó.

Le tomó tiempo a su cerebro procesar los recientes acontecimientos. No lo entendía. No lo comprendía, se encontró repitiendo la misma frase por la milésimo-undécima vez desde su despertar ese día. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Bajó su vista a las manos en su regazo, intentando llegar a conclusiones razonables.

Primero Voldemort, luego esto... Otra más que el estar loco no se le ocurría. 

Sintió que una fuerza lo obligaba a levantar la cabeza. Ojos preocupados lo recibieron.

Le costó más sinapsis que antes el darse cuenta que era Voldemort, y aún más tiempo para caer en el hecho que había regresado al comedor. El sentimiento de seguridad que experimentó frente a un ambiente conocido, en el que al menos conocía algunas circunstancias de su llegada ahí, no quiso procesarlo en absoluto. Soltó el pensamiento tan pronto se le vino a la mente y decidió no darle más vueltas al escenario.

Esto era tan bizarro.

Aún sin despegar la vista a un elemento conocido, Harry intentó ponerse de pie sin aparente razón más que el querer sentir que su cuerpo estaba realmente vivo y que obedecía los comandos de su cerebro. 

Otro mareo vino a él. Uno que fue el culpable que buscara socorro en las túnicas negras de cierto Dark Lord, quien lo sostuvo antes que cayera. Aferrándose aún, Harry tuvo la necesidad de tragarse sus lágrimas de confusión, enterrando su rostro en el sedoso material negro. Se sentía tan alienado, tan...

-Todo va a estar bien –consoló Voldemort, apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Esto es tan surrealista... –murmuró antes de dejarse comer por la oscuridad.

*

_-No._

_-¡Vamos, Sal! ¡Esta es una GRAN oportunidad!_

_Despegó los ojos de su experimento, fijándolos duramente en el animago pelirrojo frente a él._

_-No. No. Y más, NO –enfatizó Salazar.- ¿Te quedó claro, Godric?_

_-Perfectamente, Salazar –respondió el otro en tono aburrido.- Entonces... ¿cuándo les digo que nos podemos reunir? –una sonrisa inocente pegada a su rostro._

_-¡ARG! –golpeó su puño contra la mesa de piedra._

_Mala idea._

_Y no era por el dolor en sí, sino porque para el cerebro de  Gryffindor, que Salazar perdiera la paciencia indicaba que estaba a punto de ceder. Todo con tal que lo dejara continuar las tardes de Slytherin libres de Godric Gryffindor._

_-No pienso ir a tu maldita reunión social, Gryffindor –tono áspero.- No pienso ir, y el hecho que sea un maldito investigador introvertido, antisocial, y de cultura terriblemente escasa, no es lo único que tiene que ver –entornó sus ojos.- Administrar un colegio es un asunto SERIO –sermoneó, el otro seguro que lo veía como una divertida aventura con resultados igualmente entretenidos.-  No tienes la menor idea de que TAN serio puede llegar a ser, Godric. Niños caóticos y libres corriendo por los pasillos, clases que planificar, conflictos que resolver, reprimendas que dar... Un completo dolor de cabeza, si me lo preguntas –el pelirrojo abrió su boca para refutar, pero Salazar continuó.- Y no es que diga que una empresa como aquella no vale la pena perseguir... –negó, demasiado consciente de la verdad de sus últimas palabras.- Pero no tengo el tiempo que dedicar, estoy demasiado ocupado con mis proyectos e investigaciones. _

_Pero esa no era la única razón... No. Un colegio fundado por Ravenclaws y Gryffindors tenía que ser para la _clase noble_, y no veía cómo sus ideales de Igualdad para Todos los Magos podría caber dentro de tal hipocresía._

_-Sal... ¡No tienes escasa cultura! –el otro recurrió al elogio- Si la tuvieras no estaría pidiendo tu apoyo. Tú sabes muy bien que dentro de los campos de Herbología y Artes Oscuras eres el mejor... y eso que me estoy olvidando de Adivinación... además de tus fantásticas habilidades personales..._

_Slytherin le sonrió sarcásticamente._

_-Alabarme no te va a llevar a ningún lugar, Godric. No pienso ir._

_-¡Pero esta es una GRAN oportunidad! ¡Podríamos ser famosos! ¡Escribir nuestros nombres en los libros de Historia! ¡Ganar reputación!_

_Apagó la llama de su caldero, viendo que el otro jamás se rendiría y que no contaba con el dinero suficiente como para desperdiciar ingredientes._

_Godric tenía una fijación con intentar salir de la sombra de su padre; descubridor del uso de pluma de fénix en las varitas, además de las propiedades curativas de sus lágrimas... Lo cual no era de extrañarse, gran parte de los Gryffindor se dedicaban al estudio de la mascota familiar: El Fénix._

_Salazar era diferente... él no ansiaba fama ni gloria, de hecho, se habría sentido bastante satisfecho y contento en los zapatos de Godric, quien vivía una vida digna de un rey. Lo único que deseaba Slytherin, era continuar la línea de sus padres en saludables y hermosos descendientes, librar al mundo mágico de los privilegios que tenían las clases sociales altas, y llevar a cabo investigaciones para el Bien Común._

_-¡Gran oportunidad de pasar a la Historia, Salazar! –repitió Gryffindor por si cabía la posibilidad que el otro no lo hubiera oído las treinta cuatro primeras veces._

_-Podría lograr eso sin la necesidad de una migraña crónica. Además, me quitaría tiempo de mis estudios, Godric._

_Suspiró el pelirrojo._

_-No quería llegar a esto, pero... ¿Quién te proporcionará fondos?_

_-..._

_-¡Genial! Hablaré con Rowena._

_Maldito chantajista._


	4. Objetos Personales Muy Valiosos

Harry Potter es de la exclusiva pertenencia a Rowling y a quien ella osara venderle sus derechos (aun cuando pienso que todo el marketeo de las peliculas es pura basura). Yo soy solo una simple fan. Arg. 

**Agradecimientos**  
**val**: Sí, bueno. Hacer que esta pareja se junte siempre es dificil ^^ En ello esta el gusto de leer (y escribir), no crees? :P Sobre los recuerdos de Salazar, no pude hallar la manera de presentar algunos en este capi... Lastima. Ah, si. Harry esta formandose un lado cinico-sarcastico, eh? Me pregunto como se seguira desarrollando...  
**Ianthe**: Jajaja. Pues, si. Luego de nuestra conversa por msn, adivina que paso? No pude concentrarme en mis estudios, por lo que decidi abrir el Word... y continuar tanto DOP como FP. Como consecuencia tienes esta actualizacion (ya estare quejandome mañana de por que pienso que me van a reprobar y lo irresponsable que soy). Estas en todo lo correcto, en el baño si que lo pudo ver atentamente ^.^ Y si, ya quisiera mostrar un poco de los pensamientos corruptos de Tom, pero aun no es el momento XD En este capi, Voldie no tiene que lidiar con Harry en ningun momento ^^;; Veremos que dice el niño cuando se levante. Jajaja. Creo que estas analizando demasiado las cosas, el que se va a divertir en todo esto es Slytherin! *risas* Me encanta la manera en que analizas el estudio del Fenix XD, Salazar no lo podria haber puesto mejor, jajaja. Ejem. No creo que incluya "Herederos" en esta historia. Bueno, mis planes hasta ahora no los incluyen, pero nunca conoces a la musa...   
**Aspy**: Como puede ser confuso pero muy entendible? Si es muy entendible, ya no es confuso XD Y si, creo que te puedes llegar a acostumbrar a mi manera de escribir... Rayos! Tendre que alborotear mas mis escritos *risas* Bueno, *mi* Salazar no es niño rico, que va...! Cuando veamos mas del pasado de Sly podre opinar mas al respecto (que no quiero arruinarte la historia ^^;;) Sobre el asunto de las serpientes y Nagini, pues es algo que aun estoy discutiendo con mi musa. Es un poco dificil crearle una personalidad a la reptil... (intento en gran parte que no se parezca a la Nagi de DOP). La parte de: "incentivos y reforzamientos coercitivos" es resultado de demasiado estudio de Psicologia Organizacional ^^;; Estaba viendo El Aprendizaje esa semana, me acuerdo *risas* Gracias por tus palabras, siempre logran subirme el animo.  
**Renialt**: Sobre la mezcla de Harry-Slytherin, no te puedo decir como se desarrollara su personalidad, pues ni yo lo se. Tengo una idea... pero como siempre digo, el fic lo descubrimos juntos. Tanto ustedes cuando lo leen, como yo cuando lo tengo que escribir y definir ^^ Me alegro que te guste!  
**Fujur Preux**: Es mi tunica T_T Vino con El Pacto, recuerdas? ¬¬ Me pertenece a partir de ahora! Sabes que tu idea me agrada? Sip, si. Y en honor a que hayas incorporado tantas sugerencias mias (caprichos mios, seria mejor decir XD) en Valentine's y Xmas, vere como le meto lo de Arthur Weasley... No se por que, pero la tentacion de un abused!Harry en poder de los Dursleys es alta... ^^;; (y con lo de The Happy Cow Inc., me has hecho acordar a la ilustracion que tuviste que hacer el otro dia XD). A que hora le dan una explicacion al nene? Jajajaja! Quien dijo que le daban una? XD (aun no me decido, hmmm...) Jejeje. Sobre lo de los brocolis... dejame decirte que Harry esta sufriendo graves problemas de personalidad ^^;; Esos cambios animicos son peores por culpa de la adolescencia, asi que echale la culpa a eso tambien. Ah, y porque se me provoco hacer que Harry molestara a Tom =P Lo que "vio" sera explicado a futuro, cuando recuerde la escena completa y no solo el desenlace final. Cabe mencionar que la memoria le regresara sin completo orden, asi que... jejejeje *risas* Sobre lo de los founders y sus reencarnaciones, dudo que aparezcan los demas ^^;; Eso de Herederos ya me suena muy trillado, a ti no? Y ese parrafo de niños caoticos me sonaba a Snape cuando lo escribi XD Sobre las cualidades Sly, tu sabes que me encanta tirar abajo los prejuicios :P Y si, es la Historia la que dicta la Verdad. Apoyo tu nocion sobre Godric! Mejor definicion no podria haberlo hecho yo ^^ A tu pedido pretendo ahondar en Wormtail, aunque no se si hare un buen trabajo =S Se agradece la secuela ^.^ (tendria que leer los libros para entender a tu amor platonico...)  
**Lucil**: A mi me van a regañar por la tardanza de DOP ^^;; Creo que Harry duda de su estabilidad mental mas de lo que se pregunta que habra de cenar hoy. Jaja. Si, concuerdo. Sus recuerdos son bombas para su pobre cordura o.O Sobre los dementores, dejame ver si puedo incluirlos, hasta ahora, nope. Sobre la escoba... querida! Ese comentario es uno de doble filo! A que te suena escoba? XD Cuando me dijiste *eso*, quidditch fue una de las ultimas cosas que paso por mi mente. Veras por que estaban enojados con Sal despues. Si. Mostrare por que odia a los mudbloods, aunque no es la gran cosa, realmente. Y no se si definirlo como odio, pero buehh... Porque Godric es muy diferente de como la Historia lo retrata. Dejame pensar lo de la OdF. Si apareceran los Weasleys, despues. Gracias por el review ^^  
**kat basted**: Gracias *sonrojo*. XD Si me encuentro yo en la mansion de Voldiepoo, creo que me convertiria en la tipica MarySue que intenta perseguirlo a todas partes con un Harry en brazo y *rogando* convencerlo que hacen linda pareja, jajaja! Suicida!Harry es taaaaaan lindo. Aun no se si incluir un episodio asi, veremos. Y si eso ocurre, pues dependera en que parte de la "relacion" estan. Nagini y Harry son personajes que aun se niegan a entablar una profunda relacion. Sobre otra serpiente, pues eso lo vere. La idea no es nueva, pero si me parece un poco ya demasiado utilizada (a mi Harry casi siempre le doy una serpiente de mascota ._.) Le faltan 4 dias para el comienzo de Hogwarts, pero no lo dejara ir en esos 4 dias. Sev... jeje. Si aparece. Despues. Veras que hara ^.- Dumbly recien se entera y si, lo mantendra en secreto. Sirius... jejeje. Es obvia la respuesta: entraria en panico total. kat, dame el link al fic. No es romance, verdad? Si es asi... no creo que lo lea =S Gracias por el segundo review ^^;; Y si? Lo has vuelto a leer? Me halaga que alguien relea los capis... Espero que te guste este capi ^^  
**Izzy**: No, no me equivocado del caracter Gryffindor XD Si, se que dice el canon al respecto, pero... Tengo mis razones ^^ Gracias por leer.  
**esteffy**: Es cosa de leerlo con calma. Asi como te confundes tu, Harry tambien se confunde con todo el cambio de cosas... pobrecito. Gracias.  
**Akiko Koori**: Si. Ahorita mismo estoy en parciales, y mi musa como que le da por escribir en lugar de dejarme estudiar. Maldita hada... hara que me reprueben (a la musa: No! No lo decia en serio, eres la mejor musa del mundo T_T) Pretendo acabar todos los fics que comienzo, incluso el otro que "parece" que lo he abandonado, pero no es asi ^^;; Gracias, que tu tambien estes bien.  
**Caroline_R**: Sobre los ideales de Salazar. El tiempo y la Historia distorcionan las cosas... Jajaja. Este es tu primer T/H que lees? Este fic se tardara a llegar al slash, pues pretendo que haya una solida relacion de por medio, primero. Pero una vez que llegue... no te aseguro que sea tan... "liviano", aunque eso si, espero que siga siendo interesante... *sigh*  
**andy**: Gracias. Bueno, si lees romance y te gusta Ginny, que puedo hacer yo? Son tus gustos y los respeto, tan solo no te me acerques mucho *broma*. Eres de Peru, eh? No te escribi? (creo que si, pero no ando muy segura). Hmm... mandame un correo en todo caso, si no lo hice (la univ anda que me traga viva).   
**spy006**: Jajajaja. Si. Me di cuenta que Salazar sono mucho a Severus, jajaja. Pero en realidad, no es *tan* Severus, es solo que... ah... es dificil de explicar. Cuando conozcas mas a Slytherin me entenderas. DOP esta en proceso aun. Tengo 14 paginas, me faltan 16... *sigh* La univ me quita tiempo (e inspiracion).  
**thara**: La escena del espejo me fue dificil de hacer, sabes? Y es mas, la sigo considerando una de las escenas mas pesadas de este fic hasta ahora... *sigh* Me alegro que haya alguien que la disfrutara al menos, yo sinceramente... me costo T_T Me alegro que te guste mis fics ^^ En realidad creo que si dicen que Slytherin era un Dark Lord, solo que te daras cuenta que voy a distorcionar la vision que tiene el canon de Salazar Slytherin. La vision de la Historia por los ojos del agravado es muy diferente de lo que hacen creer al resto. Ademas... ya dije, este fic es de mi propia diversion, por lo que... me pienso divertir y romper las reglas del canon a mi antojo... wuajajaja! Si me suena el rollo de Saori-Athena, pero de Saint Seiya ya no me acuerdo mucho -_- Casi nada, a decir verdad.  
**kathy**: Junto a H/SS... es eso Harry/Sev? o Hermione/Sev? O.o Me encanta el Tom/Harry tambien. Es una pareja tan linda *awwww*. Es dulcemente amarga/agria, jajaja. Es mas intensa que Draco/Harry y mucho mas peligrosa, de igual manera. Me alegro que te guste.  
**Erin LaCroix**: Erin, creo que debi haberte advertido que con este fic me pienso divertir... lo que equivale a decir que tirare abajo los standares canonicos ^^;; En otras palabras, lo que sabemos de Slytherin? Segun este fic, es casi nada de la "verdad". Err... Sip. Tom es un bebe comparado con Salazar, y ambos lo saben. Por ende, Voldemort le tiene desconfianza a Slytherin. Gracias. Caracterizacion es una de las cosas que si me preocupan constantemente... aunque usualmente empiezo in-caracter y luego poco a poco se van hacia el patron del OC, y cuando menos lo piensas... zas! Harry ya no es para nada como en los libros, ni Voldemort igual ^^;; Ya te explique lo de los DE. Hmm... quizas lo tenga que recalcar en otra parte del fic. Como dije, me alegro haberte interesado en el slash en español, tiene potencial pero necesitamos mentes creativas ^^ Este capitulo vino a pesar de mi sentimiento a estudiar... La musa se decidio a ponerse a jugar en una de las semanas mas caoticas del semestre, y francamente, tuve que hacerle caso o sino se resentia conmigo. Ya sabes como son de engreidas, caprichozas, y demas... Mil gracias por leer la historia ^^ 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Objetos Personales Muy Valiosos_

Voldemort siempre había poseído un sueño ligero. Así debía ser si es que pretendía no ser presa de bromas pesadas en el orfanato. Y así debía continuar si es que quería mantener sus instintos de supervivencia intactos. 

Es esta razón por la que una alarma subconsciente lo alertó de inmediato y recuperó la conciencia de sus cinco sentidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Literalmente. Levantando sus párpados sobresaltado, buscó automáticamente su varita bajo la almohada. 

Una sombra, completamente ataviada en negro, lo recibió. 

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -exclamó, amenazando a la figura con sus incandescentes ojos y una varita de tejo.- ¿Cómo pasaste los hechizos de seguridad? 

El sonámbulo personaje de Harry Potter no le respondió. Sus ojos entreabiertos se mantuvieron en el vacío. Impasible rostro pálido, sin tinte de emoción ni conciencia. 

Sentándose en su lecho, Voldemort entornó los ojos, esperando una reacción. 

No obtuvo alguna. 

Por lo que se iba a levantar de su cama para regresar al _no invitado_ huésped a su dormitorio, cuando una perturbadora sonrisa borracha se dibujó en el rostro del niño. 

-Por favor, Tommy -sonrisa macabramente burlona.- Me ofendes si de verdad pensabas detenerme con esas triquiñuelas. 

Parpadeó confundido, a lo mejor seguía durmiendo y este era un distorsionado sueño. 

-¿Tan rápido...? -se atrevió a preguntar. 

-No, aún no -la sonrisa de Salazar murió. 

Silencio. Slytherin regresó a su expresión vacante. 

El ambiente pasivo ponía los nervios de punta a Voldemort, y sin embargo, no osaba ponerse de pie a guiar al intruso fuera de su dormitorio. ¿Dónde estaba un Gryffindor cuando se le necesitaba? 

-¿Cómo conseguiste una varita? -prefirió preguntar. 

Esta vez, la respuesta fue inmediata. Una risa fría y sarcástica. 

-¿No te gustaría saber? -otra sonrisa ebria, intensificada por los párpados semi-caídos. 

Sólo para mantener fachadas, porque dudaba que Slytherin pudiera ver algo con esa vista perdida, el Dark Lord sonrió misteriosamente. Una sonrisa sardónica, como si ya supiera la verdad, cuando no estaba más lejos de la realidad. 

Enmascaró el desconcierto y su creciente curiosidad. 

-¿A qué me honra tu visita? -inquirió en tono indiferente, forzándose relajar sus músculos- ¿O sólo pasabas a lucir tus grandes habilidades? 

El otro mago cerró los ojos, expresión entretenida formando un conjunto siniestro en su rostro. 

-Ah... Yo sólo quería saludar, ¿me extrañaste? 

Podría decirse que sí. Podría decirse que no. Podría decirse que a Voldemort no le interesaba en lo absoluto. O podría decirse que sólo deseaba... 

-Necesito mis pertenencias, Tom -interrumpió sus pensamientos con una inusitada seriedad.- Esos objetos personales tienen un gran valor para mí. 

Por supuesto. Debió imaginarse que Slytherin querría su propia varita de regreso, después de todo, era un inusual ejemplar al igual que la suya. Además del asiento de su poder. 

-Estoy seguro podrás arreglar mi problema, ¿verdad? -el mago regresó a su burla- Dudo que el _gran_ Voldemort encuentre algún obstáculo en su camino... es algo tan simple, en realidad. 

_Sí, claro. _

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa. 

No por nada Harry Potter se había hallado fuera de su alcance todo ese tiempo. La maldita casa en Privet Drive poseía más barreras que el propio Hogwarts. Sin la ayuda del propio niño, era imposible penetrar el perímetro. Salazar Slytherin sólo se estaba mofando de él. 

-Sé lo que estás pensando -su _huésped_ levantó sus drogados párpados.- Pero dudo que mi colaboración sea negociable. A menos que esperes hasta que recupere la memoria... pero para entonces, mis cosas ya habrán sido _despachadas_ -mueca de disgusto.- Probablemente quemadas, enterradas o algo igualmente destructivo -añadió con odio. 

Voldemort levantó una ceja, perplejo. Abrió la boca como para cuestionar al respecto, pero el mago, aún terminantemente serio, dio media vuelta, otorgándole la espalda. 

Se comió sus palabras, permitiendo a Slytherin dar un vacilante paso hacia la salida. Ya podría robarse la información de Harry Potter. 

Era irónico, realmente. Irónico que alguien tan escuálido y debilucho como lo era el _niño_, pudiera ocasionarle emociones tan conflictivas... Jamás se había visto a sí mismo, temiendo abiertamente a la imagen de un etéreo muchacho de quince años. 

Una imagen, debió recordarse, pues el ser que contenía ese cuerpo era mucho _mayor_ que meros quince años. 

Y pensar que la conciencia de su completo poder sea su culpa... 

-Me olvidaba... -la figura se detuvo frente a la puerta, ladeando un poco su cabeza a la derecha.- Tommy, _querido_, -su tono asquerosamente dulzón- sugiero que es hora de pasar más tiempo frente al espejo. Me parece que estás teniendo _serios_ problemas para marketear tu imagen. 

_¿Qué era lo que insinuaba?_

Controló su furia... Había un pacto que cumplir. Cumplir, se recordó. Firmado en sangre. Irrompible. Inquebrantable... Poderoso... Absoluto... 

Se obligó respirar hondamente. 

~Ábrete -Slytherin ordenó a su puerta, la cual obedeció silenciosamente.~ 

No podía ver su rostro, pero intuía la amplia sonrisa ofensiva. Incluso en parseltongue, detectó el tono descarado y malicioso. 

~Ciertamente, Voldemort -dijo desde el umbral de su habitación.- Estoy consciente de la manera en que me observas. Y si tuviera que escoger entre tu presente condición o la ilusión de un diario...~ 

* 

¡Iba a estar en _serios_ problemas si alguien lo descubría! Sobretodo la sádica serpiente que siempre seguía a su Amo a todas partes. Si bien no se había presentado hasta ese momento, había posibilidad que lo hiciera en cualquier segundo. ¡Sus bigotes le temblaban de sólo imaginársela! 

Y es que Peter en su forma de animago no presentaba amenaza para la reptil (tampoco cuando era humano, pero aún así...) Completamente vulnerable, Wormtail no tenía planes de volverse el juguete nocturno para la criatura que solía rondar esos pasadizos. 

Y ese era el problema. 

Los dichosos y _condenados_ pasadizos. 

O mejor dicho: _Ese_ particular pasadizo. 

Un corredor que no era nada más ni nada menos que el lugar de residencia de los dormitorios personales de Lord Voldemort y su huésped más reciente: Harry Potter. 

Si al hijo de James lo hubieran enviado a una celda en los calabozos subterráneos, la vida se le hubiera hecho más fácil. Ese lugar poseía miles de rutas en las que una rata insignificante podía perderse sin ser notada en lo absoluto. Pero _no_. A su Señor se le ocurrió enviarlo a una habitación contigua... 

Todo debido a que según Voldemort, Harry James Potter era la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin. 

Aún no se decidía si creer o no la declaración. No sería la primera vez que el Dark Lord fallaba, cavilaciones equivocadas. Claro que sentía el poder que emanaba del muchacho... quizás era demasiado potente para su edad, sin embargo, el niño siempre tuvo un poder más alto del común y la adolescencia produce cambios misteriosos en la manera en que trabaja la Magia... Además, no imaginaba a ese encantador bebé como un cruel y despiadado Dark Lord. Un bebé de diez meses que dio sus primeros pasos bajo sus atentos ojos y la sonrisa orgullosa de un James Potter. Mientras Sirius hacía... 

No. Mejor no recorrer las puertas que llevaban al pasado. Lo hecho, _hecho_. Y jamás sería deshecho. 

Se acurrucó en la sombra del rincón. 

Bueno, Salazar Slytherin o no, Wormtail no tenía ninguna intención de dejar al niño indefenso. Podía ver los ojos de su Amo tramando planes corruptos e indeseables... como cualquier trama que involucrara a Harry Potter. A pesar que no podría actuar abiertamente, Peter no olvidaba su deuda. Es más, aunque quisiera olvidarla, la sola preocupación y probables maquinaciones malévolas no lo dejaban dormir. Se sentía inevitablemente atraído al maldito, _miserable_ corredor. Un pútrido pasadizo que seguro sería su tumba si aquella serpiente Nagini lo encontraba y delataba. 

No es que fuera suicida, pero la idea de convertirse en una especie de "hada madrina", como en los cuentos muggles, lo inundaba de sentimientos hace mucho tiempo olvidados. 

Orgullo. Pasión. Determinación. Coraje. Valentía. 

Sí. Irónico que con el hijo de James recuperara su lado Gryffindor... Irónico, cuando fue James quien impulsó su lado Slytherin. 

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse en el silencio nocturno. 

Conteniendo la respiración para no ser descubierto, se quedó totalmente quieto en la sombra del rincón, esperando, no, _rogando_ pasar desapercibido. 

De haber sido posible, habría cruzado sus dedos. 

La intimidante figura de Harry Potter siguió de largo sin dar un vistazo atrás. Caminaba determinado, aunque a ojos cerrados. 

_¿Por qué haría eso?_

¡Arg! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Un sonámbulo muchacho... 

El condenado conocimiento no le dejaría dormir a partir de ahora. Hoy ni cualquier otra noche. Se ataría a ese despreciable escondrijo hasta que... ¡¿Hasta cuando?! 

Hasta que su cuenta quedara saldada. 

Resignado, levantó la vista para seguir los pasos de Potter. Supuso que lo mejor sería llevarlo de inmediato a su habitación. Vagar por la mansión de Voldemort, aún cuando éste lo había invitado, no sería seguro para Harry. Habían decenas de death eaters que no estaban informados del estado de "Objeto Precioso-Muy Valioso. Mataré-Torturaré Lentamente a Quien Ose Dañarlo" que su Amo le había impuesto. Sirvientes del Dark Lord podrían presentarse durante la noche, trayendo información pertinente de un ataque a último momento o simplemente aprovechando las sombras para ocultar con mayor sigilos sus movimientos. 

El niño se detuvo a mitad de camino. 

Curiosidad y esperanza podía leerse en el rostro de Wormtail. 

_Quizás regrese solo a su dormitorio._

Fijando ansiosa mirada en Harry, el animago deseó que sus deseos se cumplieran realidad. Sin embargo, en vez de dar media vuelta, el muchacho comenzó a sisear, levantando su mano izquierda a la puerta de... ¿Voldemort? 

Oh, el hijo de James estaba en _serios_ problemas. 

_Nadie_ interrumpía así el sueño de su Señor. No a menos que tuvieran graves noticias. Pero entonces, tendrían que sufrir los cientos de hechizos protectores que estaban bordadas en las mismas paredes. Claro que primero tenían que abrir la puerta... objetivo en sí para nada fácil. 

Estaba a punto de cambiar de forma para rescatar a un Potter en peligro mortal, cuando la puerta brilló. La textura se convirtió en líquido por unos instantes, permitiendo al niño traspasarla como si fuera la etérea sustancia de un fantasma. 

Obligándose a cerrar la boca de la impresión, Wormtail decidió reordenar sus pensamientos. Esperaba que el muchacho saliera vivo de la habitación. No seria cómodo deberle la vida a un muerto. 

Parecieron años el tiempo que esperó. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, Peter agudizó sus sentidos en espera de obtener respuestas de la oscuridad. 

Harry Potter salía una vez más, triunfante. 

La imagen, sí que era perturbadora. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa que le recordaba a un Sirius ebrio después de una buena sesión nocturna de sexo. Así de macabra. 

Escalofríos recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo. 

Pronto, Potter comenzó a sisear. Comenzó como un bajo murmullo, el sonido de la brisa al pasar por tus oídos. Sin embargo, el extraño e hipnótico ruido alzó volumen. 

El parseltongue siempre lograba reducirlo a una masa irreconocible de gemidos y lamentos. 

Más aún cuando una segunda "voz" se le unió. 

Nagini entró a escena. 

* 

Sonriente, Salazar dejó a un confundido Dark Lord tras suyo. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, aún con todas las variables caóticas e inestables que habían en su fórmula. 

Siseó, ordenando a la puerta que se cerrara, permitiendo que sus últimas palabras flotaran a los oídos de Voldemort. 

Lo tenía bien merecido, por andar metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importaba. 

Aunque no negaba que los errores de Tommy lo favorecían enormemente. El pobre bastardo no sabía en lo que se había metido... 

Su sonrisa se amplió. 

Dio un sólo paso, deteniéndose a recuperar el balance. Era una molestia manipular un cuerpo que rehusaba obedecerle completamente, sin embargo, por esta vez, Salazar se urgió ser paciente. Lo único que le importaba ahora, era todo lo que no se encontraba en la casa de Tom. Y eso incluían sus objetos personales. 

Específicamente; el álbum de fotos de sus padres y la capa de invisibilidad en su baúl. 

Luego estaba seguro que Harry convencería a Tom que le dejara comunicarse con sus amigos y su padrino. 

Cerró los ojos. 

La siguiente vez que los viera, las cosas serían diferentes... Qué tanto, no podía saber. Todo dependía de cómo la personalidad de Harry y la suya se comunicaran. Había demasiada incertidumbre en el proceso. Lo único que sabía era que la situación sería lo suficientemente diferente como para que los Gryffindors lo rechazaran. 

~Los Gryffindors -repitió en ironía.- Estoy seguro que a Godric le hubiera encantado burlarse de mí si me viera ahora. ¿No lo crees, Nagini?~ 

~Hay una rata en este corredor -olfateó el aire.~ 

~Lo sé. Es _mío_. Agradecería que no pusieras ni un colmillo en Wormtail. Ignóralo por el momento.~ 

La serpiente se acercó a su figura con gráciles movimientos, optando obedecer. 

Salazar abrió nuevamente los ojos, luchando con el mareo que amenazaba hacerle perder la conciencia. 

~Supongo que debo agradecerte -dijo, obligándose a dar un paso hacia su habitación.- Por dejarme el camino libre desde un principio.~ 

La reptil lo siguió. 

~No confundas las cosas, humano. Mi lealtad es sólo para Tom. Que tú también puedas hablar parseltongue no implica nada relevante. Así lo fue con Harry Potter y así seguirá siendo.~ 

~Por supuesto -asintió solemne, la sonrisa jamás dejando sus facciones.~ 

* 

Algo estaba fuera de lugar. 

Los conjuros se veían intactos sí, pero faltaba la energía característica que los habían definido durante todos esos años. 

_¿Cómo podría ser? _

Interesado, Albus Dumbledore cruzó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la puerta principal de Privet Drive y tocó el timbre. 

Sus censores en Hogwarts indicaban que Harry Potter no se hallaba más en la propiedad de sus familiares, lo que ciertamente era imposible. Según Arabella, el niño no había salido en ningún momento de la casa, y sus tíos no habían llamado a la policía anunciando su desaparición. Por lo que Albus pensó conveniente apersonarse y verificar el estado correcto de sus hechizos. 

_La edad debe de estar alcanzándome..._

La puerta se abrió tras unos segundos de espera. La regordeta cara del muggle palideció al verlo. 

-Buenas noches, Sr. Dursley. Soy Albus Dumbledore, Director del colegio Hogwarts. ¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Harry? 

-Ha-Harry no está -balbuceó el hombre.- Hu-huyó de la casa unas noches a-atrás. 

_Oh._

Entonces no era su edad. 

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o consternado por las noticias. 

-Ya veo... Me imagino que deben de estar muy preocupados por su sobrino, no pensé que Harry volviera a recurrir a comportamiento evasivo. 

-El niño siempre ha sido un malagradecido, no me sorprende que decidiera largarse sin mencionar una palabra al respecto -rostro recuperando su color. 

Ese no sonaba al Harry que conocía. Quizás los tíos estaban demasiado afectados por su desaparición. Pobrecitos. 

-Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para recuperar al muchacho, le ruego no preocuparse. ¿Me dijo que no dejó ni una nota, absolutamente ningún rastro? 

-Están sus tonte... err... útiles escolares. No los llevó consigo. Además de su... ah... mascota. 

Albus levantó una ceja, sus ojos perdiendo el sereno brillo de tranquilidad. 

¿No llevó sus cosas? 

Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse. La última vez que Harry decidió huir fue en su tercer año, y entonces cargó con todas sus pertenencias, lechuza incluida. 

-¿No le importará si me llevo sus objetos personales? 

A lo mejor dejó una pista en ellos. Un diario o una nota. 

Ojalá que haya dejado algún indicio, de otro modo... 

-¡Por supuesto que no! -sonrió forzosamente el muggle, su bigote bailando en lo que podría considerarse un tic nervioso- Íbamos a... Me refiero que... Bueno verá... Hmm... Es un gusto que nos ahorre el trabajo de llevarse su baúl. No sabíamos a quién entregárselo. ¡Y la lechuza! El maldi... el lindo pajarito ha estado extrañando a su dueño todos estos días, prácticamente puedes escucharlo llorar todas las noches -cerró un poco la puerta, volteando a mirar atrás.- ¡Petunia, trae la mascota de Harry! ¡Dudley necesito...! 

* * *

Para aquellas personas que se olvidan de revisar ff.net frecuentemente y temen perder esta historia, mi pedanteria egocentrica gano y tengo un grupo de Yahoo (junto con Fujur) para avisar de actualizaciones de fics (tanto este como DOP y otros cachivaches que se le ocurra a mi musa idea). Si te interesa, URL en el profile, sino... *se encoge de hombros* No es de mi incumbencia. 


	5. Recordando el Comienzo

Tooooodo de Rowling! ::sigh:: 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Altariel**: Bueno, Tom y Harry estarán juntos cuando... errr, logre que se junten. No es algo fácil, ¿sabes? Por el momento, el niño, digo, Sal, esta durmiendo horas prolongadas o.O Y la personalidad de Harry me encanta tambien ^.^ Dark!Harry all the way!! Yeah!  
**Kakumei**: ^^U Salazar es lindo… (creo que me estoy enamorando de este Slytherin), y me da pena por todo lo que ha pasado ::sniff:: Ojala que recupere pronto la memoria para que hable con Voldie de igual a igual =P Estoy segura que la mezcla sera interesante, veremos como se desarrollara todo... Nope. Lo raro de la barrera es porque Harry no esta dentro de la casa, y la magia se alimentaba de la esencia del niño... De hecho, Tom va a tener problemas para recuperar sus cosas, _si_ las recupera XD  
**spy006**: Te has dado cuenta de ello ^.^ Salazar respeta _mucho_ la vida de Potter, sobretodo porque desde su perspectiva, tambien es _su_ vida. Es muy probable que la mezcla de ambas personalidades se parezca mas a la de Salazar que a la de Harry, debido que un Salazar con acceso a todo lo que es Harry ya se encuentra libre... XD Y si, esa sonrisa era Macabra (con mayúscula XD).  
**bunny1986**: Bueno, hay indicios de H/T desde ya... pero solo de lado de Tom ^^;; Creo que me voy a demorar en llegar a esa parte… ::sigh::  
**selene snape**: Bueno, segun este fic, Salazar solo puede recordar 2 vidas. La suya y la de Harry. Pero de hecho que tiene mas experiencia que Tom... ^^;; Sabes que el punto de practicar magia lo he pensado? Sobretodo las imperdonables ^.- Lamentablemente, Harry decidio dormir la mayoria de este capitulo ¬¬ Probablemente Sirius aparezca en el siguiente capi... creo. Draco entrara a escena ^^ Al igual que Snape. Tu idea es interesante, sobretodo porque no se que hacer con Sirius luego de...  
**Arwen**: ^^UU Me haces sentir culpable aqui Y en DOP ^^;; Pero me alegro que te este gustando el fic.   
**Aspy**: XD Me encanta tambien que Slytherin tutee a Tommy, es tan divertido hacerlo rabiar!! Por supuesto que hiero su vanidad ^^;; Pero mirale el lado positivo, un dark lord encantador es mejor que uno que no es tan encantador. "Mas abejas se atraen con miel que con vinagre" (o algo asi, no era?) Ah, notaste la importancia a Wormtail ^^ Mas que nada es un "reto" (implícito) de Fujur. Que me dijo que seria interesante que ahondara en el personaje de Pettigrew que la mayoria de fics no hacen. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo, la rata es un personaje complejo, tambien... Pero aun no estoy segura que hacer con el... Err... Recuerda que la Nagi de aquí NO es la Nagi de DOP ^^;; Por lo que las personalidades seran distintas. Ah, si, una serpiente... como constante en mis fics... Yo diria mas bien que Voldemort es una constante en mis fics XD Lo del Album de Fotos, es simple, realmente. Salazar ES Harry. Harry ES Salazar. La unica diferencia es que Harry no tiene los recuerdos de Salazar, ni conoce de su anterior personalidad. Slytherin SI. PERO, esta no es la encarnación de Slytherin, por lo que la encarnación (personalidad) que sufrira con todo el cambio/mezcla de personalidades diferentes es, Harry. En otras palabras, Slytherin estima a los padres de Harry con la misma (casi) intensidad que Harry mismo. Por lo que el album es un objeto emocional para él, tambien. Y los mareos son porque Harry no ha comido XD (ademas de lo que tu dices, los conflictos de personalidades, la magia haciendo nuevas conexiones en su aura...) ^^;;; Err... Toma nota que AUN no he tocado a los Dursleys! XD Ademas, no he preparado esa escena, aun... Hmm... debo pensarla... Gracias por leer ^^ Sigo escribiendo (aunque este en semana de examenes ^^;;;)  
**Prongs**: ^^ Cogi la idea de una reencarnacion de Sly en Harry, esa fue la premisa. Luego nacio el resto. (Incluyendo el slash, que era mi pre-requisito ^.-). 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Recordando el Comienzo_

Nope. Ya salio el 5to libro, pero no lo voy a tomar en cuenta para este fic. Aunque aun estaria un poco a tiempo para cambiar la historia... (exceptuando un poco la escena de Dumbledore en el capi anterior), pero me da flojera ^^;;; Ademas, se que hay personas que no han podido leer la versión en español, aun. Por lo que soy paciente en no cambiar mis planes principales ^^ 

~*~ 

_ -Es un honor conocerla en persona, Lady Ravenclaw -hizo una grácil reverencia besando la mano de la mujer.- He leído la mayoría de sus escritos. Debo admitir que estoy completamente de acuerdo con su formulación filosófica sobre la teoría mágica del equilibrio. "Lo denominado Artes Oscuras no es sino una proyección de nuestros deseos más fuertes y las esperanzas más altas. Es el ser humano quien distorsiona el propósito general, contaminando tan pura energía." Nadie podría haberlo puesto en mejores palabras. _

-El honor es mío, Lord Slytherin -una sonrisa delicada.- Ciertamente he oído mucho de su experiencia en el tema, me encantará compartir opiniones más controversiales y ampliar mi información al respecto. 

Salazar sonrió. Rowena Ravenclaw podría ser muy adinerada, pero al menos sabía de lo que hablaba. Era verdad que compartía la misma opinión que ella. También pensaba que lo llamado "Magia Blanca" y "Magia Oscura" no existía en realidad. Era un mito creado por políticos idiotas que deseaban echar basura a oponentes más poderosos que ellos. Lo que realmente importaba era la intención. Eso era todo. La intención, el deseo, la motivación interna. La metodología era lo de menos... Todo poseía un precio. Era sólo cuestión de decidir si deseabas pagarlo o no. 

-Rowena, es un gusto verte nuevamente -saludó Godric.- ¿Confío en que tu invitada también se halla presente? 

Con otra sonrisa encantadora, su anfitriona los guió a uno de los comedores en donde se encontraba la cena dispuesta. Un exquisito banquete digno de veinte personas desprendía una agradable fragancia, mientras Salazar se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico. 

¡Sólo eran cuatro personas, qué exageración! 

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, y sin embargo, aliviado. Era una extraña sensación, sobretodo porque presentía se debía a algo que había soñado esa noche... Lamentablemente no lograba recordar dicho sueño. 

Suspiró agotado. Quizás intente regresar a dormir. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y su mente nublada. No tenía ganas de nada, la verdad. Por él, que Voldemort conquiste el mundo en ese preciso instante, Harry Potter necesitaba descansar. 

Fijó la vista en la cortina esmeralda de su cama. 

-Es extraño, Voldemort -susurró a su acompañante.- Eres la primera persona que se ha sentado a mi lado para verme despertar, evitando los impulsos de arrogarme algún objeto punzo cortante o algo parecido. No sólo en una ocasión, sino dos veces. Ni siquiera Ron tiene tanta paciencia conmigo. ¿Debo contarme afortunado? 

El Dark Lord no se movió ni un centímetro, su rostro igual de inexpresivo que antes. El silencio fue la única respuesta que Harry recibió. 

-Quizás tengas un plan macabro bajo tu manga, y quizás esa planificación involucre mi tortura de alguna indescriptible manera... Pero en estos momentos, siento que poco me importa. Así que si no vas a reaccionar, regresaré a dormir. 

-No puedes -tono igualmente impasible. 

Típico. Niégale a tu enemigo lo que más quiere. 

-Necesitas comer. Ahora. 

Harry alzó una ceja, forzando a su cuerpo obedecer para tomar asiento en su cama. No pudo evitar un quejido ante el trabajo. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, volteó para mirar el rostro de su captor. 

Voldemort tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en medio de profundas cavilaciones. Su expresión era una tabla en blanco, y sin embargo, Harry tenía la impresión que un millón de cosas corrían por la mente de su acompañante. El silencio confortable lo ayudaba a sintonizar con todo aquel remolino de intensidad, y no faltó tiempo para descubrir que el Dark Lord se encontraba preocupado. 

_¿Preocupado de qué?_

-De ti. Ahora, a comer. 

Una bandeja apareció mágicamente frente a sus ojos, manteniéndose en el aire con un práctico hechizo de levitación. 

El muchacho parpadeó. ¿Había murmurado lo que pensaba? ¿Y por qué Voldemort estaría consternado por él? 

Dirigió otra mirada al mago, y esta vez, sus ojos conectaron. 

-¿Piensas comer o es que debo darte en la boca como a un bebé? -dijo burlonamente. 

-No tengo hambre -mintió. 

La verdad era que no tenía fuerzas para levantar su brazo y coger los cubiertos. Pero tampoco iba a admitirlo. ¿Quién sabía si el Dark Lord realmente cumpliría su amenaza y le daría de comer? Aunque sería la primera vez que alguien lo cuidara de esa manera (ni siquiera su tía Petunia se dignó a darle de comer de bebé, o al menos no se acordaba), Harry estaba seguro que no quería pasar semejante vergüenza a los ojos de su mayor enemigo. 

-Supongo entonces que deberé forzar la comida por tu garganta... -Voldemort frunció el ceño. 

Sonrió al darse cuenta que su acompañante tampoco tenía la menor intención de rebajarse a alimentarlo. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o entristecido por el hecho. 

-O quizás podría servir uno de esos sueros intravenosos que los muggles tanto usan... -murmuró pensativo. 

Un ataque de pánico corrió por el muchacho. De seguro no se refería a _agujas_, ¿verdad? 

-Pero, ¿traer un muggle no sería demasiado molesto? -dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. 

Por primera vez fue testigo de la expresión de sorpresa de Voldemort. Duró tan solo un milisegundo, pero estaba seguro que la vio. Ahora si su cerebro funcionara lo suficiente como para averiguar el por qué se sorprendió... 

-Toma -su captor sacó un vial de uno de sus bolsillos. El líquido era de color púrpura y parecía resplandecer por momentos.- Supongo que no hay otra opción -comentó, posando la botella sobre su bandeja.- Es una mezcla de vitaminas y una Poción Fortalecedora. Te ayudará a recuperar energía si es que son náuseas las que te impiden comer. Pero te advierto, Harry... -lo miró a los ojos, sus labios pegándose en seriedad.- No te fíes de su efectividad a largo plazo. Encontrarás que puede ser altamente adictiva... además de poseer ciertos efectos secundarios bastante interesantes... 

-¿Cuáles? 

Voldemort sonrió misteriosamente. 

-Es imposible de decir. La mezcla reacciona de diferente manera con cada persona. Podría ser algo trivial como un dolor de cabeza, hasta algo completamente desconcertante como darte un tercer brazo, volverte ciego... o ambos. 

Harry tragó saliva. ¡Estaba loco si es que pensaba que probaría la sustancia con tremendas amenazas! 

-Son efectos temporáneos, no permanentes -rió el adulto.- Y sólo de ser consumida con frecuencia en cortos periodos de tiempo. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tomaré? -Harry entornó sus ojos. 

Aunque sólo sea una vaga amenaza, seguía siendo una. No quería terminar con orejas de conejo o algo mucho más... aberrante. ¿Qué tal si tenia dos...? 

-Si no lo haces, morirás -tono serio, nuevamente.- Contrariamente a lo que piensas, no has probado bocado en cuatro días... incluso más, si es que mis sospechas sobre tus familiares son correctas. El cuerpo no puede alimentarse de tu Magia por siempre. Es tu elección, por supuesto. 

Con otra sonrisa burlona, Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. 

~Dulces sueños, Harry Potter -murmuró antes de salir.~ 

* 

-Tienes mi permiso para ingresar a la habitación dentro de una hora, Wormtail. Si el niño no ha tocado la comida y la poción que le dejé sigue sobre la bandeja, contáctame inmediatamente, ¿entendiste? 

El death eater asintió. 

Entornando los ojos amenazadoramente, Voldemort se retiró de la habitación en dirección a su estudio. Estaba seguro que Harry elegiría vivir, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse. 

_"Pero, ¿traer un muggle no sería demasiado molesto?"_

Por otro lado... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿El niño había leído sus pensamientos? Y si era así... ¿Cómo? Dudaba que la criatura poseyera la misma atención al lenguaje corporal que Albus Dumbledore... Lo que sólo dejaba la posibilidad que... 

_Maldición._

Buena maniobra, Slytherin... De eso no había duda. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir con ello? ¿Controlarlo? No, aquello era imposible. El hombre no tenía más control sobre Voldemort de lo que él tenía sobre Slytherin, al menos con estos medios. La realidad era otra, por supuesto. Su antecesor lo tenía bajo su poder... Miserable serpiente que utilizaba la intimidación. Sabía que Voldemort le tenía miedo y lo utilizaba a su favor. 

Aunque ese temor no era infundado, aún no entendía por qué seguía experimentándolo. Salazar Slytherin no podía ponerle un dedo encima, así como Tom Riddle tampoco podía tocarlo. 

_No me ganarás, Slytherin._

* 

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? 

Albus Dumbledore estaba pronto entrar en un ataque de pensamientos inútiles. La futilidad de sus preguntas sin respuesta, tan sólo agravando la situación. 

Una vez en su oficina, el mago decidió abrir el baúl de su pupilo, aún cuando sabía muy bien que estaba violando una valiosa privacidad. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué más podía hacer para ahorrar tiempo. Hacer las paredes de la madera invisibles, y luego ir moviendo los objetos del contenedor dentro del campo limitado, era un juego que consumiría demasiados minutos... Sin mencionar que también estaría penetrando el espacio personal de Harry. 

Mejor escoger la solución más rápida y luego dar las debidas disculpas. 

Su temor más grande era no encontrar evidencia de un plan de escape. 

Y fue así. 

Tan sólo quedaba entonces... 

Soltando todo el aire en sus pulmones, obligándose a tomar un largo respiro, Dumbledore conjuró una taza de té desde la cocina. 

Debía reunir a Sirius y Remus, ambos querrían saber de inmediato sobre la desaparición de Harry. También la familia Weasley, que seguro se pondría en contacto con la Srita. Granger. Hagrid era imposible de alcanzar. Minerva sería informada de inmediato, el niño era un protegido de su Casa, después de todo. Tendría que alertar al resto de miembros de la Orden, para que ayudaran a contener la situación. 

Fudge de seguro haría un gran escándalo de este problema, y con la actual opinión que tenía del muchacho... 

Severus también tendría que estar atento a cualquier noticia personal de Voldemort. 

Harry podría estar en su posesión en estos momentos. 

* 

Helga Hufflepuff era una mujer que emanaba calor de hogar. 

Eso fue lo primero que aprendió Salazar Slytherin de ella. 

Luego vinieron los datos diversos sobre su vida, como su mayor especialidad: La Medimagia y Pociones. Ambas íntimamente relacionadas. 

Esto le trajo infinito interés hacia la mujer, dado el carácter del último proyecto que estaba conllevando. Personalmente, Salazar tenía un conocimiento común de Medimagia (mayor en Pociones), lo suficiente como para saber preparar los remedios más comunes y conocer las indicaciones generales de algunas enfermedades, pero nada más allá. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era irónico que no supiera más que remedios supersticiosos, legado de su infancia, y sin embargo, quisiera llevar a cabo tan magno proyecto como el que se encontraba investigando. 

Mucho provecho podría resultar en esta alianza de habilidades, concluyó. Quizás Godric no había estado tan equivocado. Y si lo estaba, bueno, al menos Salazar le sacaría mucha ventaja al conocimiento de Madam Hufflepuff. 

* 

~¿Durmiendo? -inquirió el Dark Lord.~ 

Su fiel sirvienta conocida como Nagini, asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo. 

Peter era una pérdida de tiempo en ocasiones como éstas, por lo que Voldemort había ordenado a la reptil mantener una atenta mirada en el pasadizo de Harry, y reportar a él en periodos de tiempo. Todas las puertas de la Mansión estaban diseñadas de modo que le permitieran el ingreso a la serpiente, hecho que, por ahora, Potter era incapaz de modificar a su antojo. 

Slytherin no tendría más que hacer unas leves encantaciones y de seguro detectaría el conjuro en su puerta, si es que ya no tenía el conocimiento al respecto. 

~¿Comió algo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.~ 

~Bebió la poción, mi Señor.~ 

~Ya veo...~ 

Recostó su peso hacia atrás, relajando su postura. 

~Nagini, ¿se te antoja un paseo? -preguntó con la mirada perdida en el techo- Tengo un trabajo para ti.~ 

* 

_ -¿Es éste el lugar? -preguntó Godric, paraguas en mano. _

Fuertes gotas de agua eran repelidas por un buen Encanto de Impermeabilidad en el propio paraguas de Salazar, quien escudaba a Madam Hufflepuff de la continua lluvia. El pelirrojo hacía lo mismo con Lady Ravenclaw. 

Si hubiera sido elección del mago oscuro, habría conjurado una buena Esfera de Protección, añadido un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido, y concentrado el conjunto en el punto focal móvil de su persona. Eso sin mencionar las modificaciones para que también repeliera el feroz viento, además de la horrenda fragancia que su colega Rowena traía puesta. 

Pero gracias a los dioses, al menos el viento llevaba esa potente colonia fuera del alcance de su olfato, porque sino... 

Rowena sonrió, dando un paso adelante, mientras Godric se apresuraba a no dejarla fuera del alcance del paraguas. 

-Esta es la herencia de mi tatarabuelo Hemilio Hogwarts, el Castillo Hogwarts. 

Obviamente. 

Salazar alzó la mirada a la distancia, aunque era difícil ver con claridad el terreno, no tuvo problemas en notar la amplitud de la propiedad, además de lo innegable, claro. 

-Err... ¿Rowena? -alzó una ceja el pelirrojo. 

-Sé que necesita algunos arreglos, Godric, ¡pero imagina las posibilidades! ¡Visualiza el futuro! -levantó los brazos al cielo- ¡Esto podría ser algo grande y majestuoso! 

-Si es que no te importa trabajar como un elfo doméstico, claro está -comentó sarcásticamente, Salazar. 

-No hay que ser tan duros, Lord Slytherin -sonrió la rubia.- Esto tiene_ mucho potencial. Esas ruinas, -señaló el castillo corroído por el mal tiempo y el abandono- podrán ser moldeadas a nuestras necesidades. Las piedras serán forjadas por nuestras voluntades y alzadas sobre nuestros sueños. El resultado final, será hermoso, lo veo -tono optimista. _

-Además, -añadió Rowena- ¿debo recordarle a Lord Slytherin que él no está aportando ni un solo centavo en este proyecto? 


	6. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Todo es de Rowling y su maravillosa imaginacion. Yo ser escasa de creatividad y oso robar parte de su mundo fantástico para divertirme en él... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**spy006**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la frase final ^.^ (aunque en terminos generales, no deberia ser "centavo", sino "knut", "moneda" o alguna denominacion de ese tipo). Y no me culpes por la especialidad de Rowena, no es facil poner en "bonitas" (e intrincadas) palabras algo simple y fundamental. Aunque... si te pones a pensar no es tan diferente de la ciencia común y corriente, o es que Fisica no tiene todas sus Leyes de Movimiento que no entiendes hasta que te las explican? El efecto secundario sobre la pocion solo iba a suceder si es que Harry bebia el brebaje de una manera frecuente en un corto periodo de tiempo. Voldemort no pensó que en 2 dosis le hiciera daño al niño... jajaja. Ya verás que sucederá cuando despierte.   
**kathy**: Te admito que este fic va a tener una gran parte que sera la historia de los Fundadores... Porque debia definir la personalidad de Slytherin, es que tuve que incluirla. Ademas que tambien siempre quise hacer una =P Los recuerdos se tardaran en llegar... Jajaja. Rowena es un personaje muy... ah... altanera, engreída y pues... no le agrada que la contradigan. La relacion entre Sal y Godric fue de amigos... (al menos asi parece hasta ahora...) Y no. No apareceran los descendientes de los demas Fundadores (considera que aqui Harry no es Heredero, sino reencarnacion).  
**Kitiara**: Este fic lo tenia escrito desde el dia siguiente al que publique el anterior, PERO no me agradaban las reacciones de los "buenos", asi que le pedi a mi beta reader, **Ianthe**, que lo revisara. Me ha dado algunos pointers, y estoy intentando seguirlas... pero por mas que abria el Word y miraba el capi, mi mente se quedaba en blanco y NO podia escribir =( Ahora, me gustaria que me explicaras esto: _"Y una cosa, podrías poner cosas del 5º libro, porque si alguien no se lo ha leido (que no es mi caso) se creerá que te lo has inventado tú, o no?"_ Que he cogido del 5to libro? ^^;;   
**Satine**: Gracias. Me alegro que te guste mi vision sobre los Fundadores ^^ Yo adoro a Tom Riddle/Voldemort XD Asi que estamos por ahi, no tan lejos ^.- Aqui mas que nada continuo con la de los recuerdos de Salazar, es que estaba escribiendo otro insignificante parrafito... cuando se me colo un ente no invitado en la historia o.O   
**Aspy**: Harry = "niño mimado"? Jajaja. Si, ya quisiera él. Sobre Dumbledore, tengo MUCHOS problemas con su mentalidad... y muchos mas problemas con la reaccion de los buenos... *sigh* Tom manda a Peter y a Nagi para tener dos versiones del mismo problema. Ademas, Voldemort es cruel... y el sabe muy bien el remordimiento que padece Wormtail cada vez que ve al niño ^^;;; Asi que en parte, tambien lo hace por diversion... ^^U Sabes que me hiciste pensar en la reconocida tabla bajo la cama? No lo habia considerado... y ya me da flojera hacerlo ^^;; (sobretodo porque tendria que reescribir el capi anterior). Digamos que Harry estuvo muy fuera de las nubes por lo de Cedric a finales de 4to año que se olvido de guardar sus cosas en un "lugar seguro", o que su tio Vernon lo obligo a colocar su varita bajo llave... *sonrie nerviosamente* La telepatia entre Harry y Voldie es por el pacto de sangre ^^ Y eso de que Sly lo manipula (a Tom)... jajaja. Me creerias que Voldemort es un poco paranoico? ^^;; (no que Sal no quiera manipularlo... sabe que en fondo lo esta haciendo). Sobre la investigacion que andaba haciendo Salazar... no lo mencione? (no me acuerdo)... Pero esta investigando la Inmunidad del Sistema Biologico Humano (o algo asi). Resulta que vive en una epoca en donde los muggles estan plagados de enfermedades... y parte del magico tambien. Su meta es encontrar la manera en que el cuerpo humano desarrolle anticuerpos para no contagiarse de ellas... Sobre los baños de burbuja... Jajajaja!!! Veremos que opinan los personajes XD   
**Shara**: ^^;; Es que tambien me estoy poniendo al dia en los juegos de PS2 que he dejado por los estudios... Pero me alegro que te guste la historia. 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

~*~ 

El llamado lo atendieron esa misma mañana (todo lo que tuviera relación con Harry era de _extrema_ importancia). Molly (Arthur tenía una emergencia con tostadoras voladoras), Sirius, Remus y Minerva se encontraban en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, expectantes de noticias que el mismo Director había calificado de "Desconcertantes" (con Mayúscula). 

Y sin duda fueron Desconcertantes. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Sirius. 

-¡¿Cómo que desaparecido?! -Molly. 

-¿Sin dejar rastros? -Remus. 

-¿Albus...? -Minerva. 

Cuatro voces se confundieron al unísono, dejando atrás un tenso silencio. Molly se había levantado de su asiento, presta a arremeter contra un oponente inexistente. Sirius había palidecido, su tez haciendo competencia al bronceado de Severus. Minerva, al igual que Remus, se había mantenido compuesta... Aunque ambas miradas delataban que quizás no se encontraban tan bien como parecían, después de todo. 

-Ah... ¿Alguien desea una taza de té? 

* 

_La reconstrucción del Castillo Hogwarts fue algo alborotado. Sobretodo cuando encontraron que un dragón adulto había construido su nido entre las ruinas. _

Justo en medio Salón de Baile. 

Cosas como éstas le impulsaban a preguntarse cuánto tiempo éste lugar se había hallado inhabitado. 

-Godric, personalmente no creo que sea una buena idea -comentó fríamente Salazar. 

-¡Tonterías, Sal! -dijo el mago con su varita en la mano- Si no despertamos al dragón jamás podremos sacarlo de aquí. ¿O crees que un Encanto de Levitación hará el trabajo? 

El mago oscuro negó la cabeza, pensando en lo testarudo que era su compañero. ¿Por qué no le había tocado hacer pareja con una de las mujeres? 

En ocasiones como éstas, no podía soportar al pelirrojo. 

Pero luego tendría que escoger _colores_ para los baños, cuadros para las paredes, telas para los tapices y esas... cosas... _Yuck._

-Eres increíblemente valiente para enfrentarte a un dragón, Godric. O increíblemente estúpido. Me inclino por la segunda -añadió con burla.- Por tercera vez, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer? 

Gryffindor volteó a mirarlo irritado, pocos metros de su objetivo. 

-Simple. Lo despertamos, lo atacamos y lo hacemos huir del lugar. Despertar, atacar, huir... ¿Te quedó claro? 

-Perfectamente, Godric -respondió con rabia Salazar.- Perfectamente claro. Ahora, si me hubieras informado que seriamos nosotros_ los que sufriríamos el ataque y tendríamos que huir... quizás no te habría dejado levantarlo. _

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Madam Hufflepuff untó un preparado para las quemaduras en todo su brazo derecho. La sustancia se sentía helada al contacto, pero calmaba el dolor de sus nervios de una manera que no pensó posible. 

Gracias a los dioses que la mujer era experta en este tipo de eventualidades. 

-Estamos vivos, al menos... -murmuró con dificultad el pelirrojo, quien había recibido lo peor del aliento del dragón. Es más, de no ser por Salazar, probablemente ni siquiera hubiera resistido la primera ronda del fuego. 

-Y deberías estar _muy_ agradecido por ello -reprendió Hufflepuff, expresión severa en su rostro.- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¿Enfrentarte a un Hebridean Black? ¡¿Eres suicida?! 

-Bueno, al menos el Sr. Planificación Simple ha aprendido una lección hoy, ¿verdad? -preguntó Salazar sarcásticamente. 

-Jamás hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido... -gruñó malhumorado Godric. 

-...Nunca sabes si va a estornudar -completó Salazar. 

* 

La noticia no la recibieron demasiado bien. 

Ron, para mayor alteración de su madre, entró en estado vegetal un par de minutos. Ni siquiera los gritos de Fred y George pudieron sacarlo de su shock. Fueron las preguntas razonables de Hermione, lo que ocasionaron que los hechos calaran por completo en su cerebro, tras lo cual puso el grito en el cielo y demandó saber dónde estaba Harry. O lo que es lo mismo: ¿Por qué no lo habían protegido? Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, momentos después disculpándose y retirándose a su habitación (probablemente a llorar). Los gemelos intentaron mantener la carga ligera, opinando que probablemente, Harry había intentado llegar a la Madriguera y se perdió en el camino. Argumento que Percy amablemente les echó abajo, señalando que el perdido en cuestión, no se había llevado sus útiles escolares. Los cuales necesitaría en exactamente... dos días. 

Hogwarts en dos días y Harry sin aparecer. 

Hermione y Ron no podían imaginarse cómo serían las cosas si es que su amigo jamás regresaba y el trío se volvía dúo... 

No, mejor no pensar en ello. No pensar para nada en ello. 

Ni siquiera si las chances que Gryffindor gane la Copa de quidditch se desvanecían sin su buscador... 

_¡Arg! ¡¿Ron que estás pensando?!_

Ni siquiera si su amigo se encontraba prisionero en las prisiones de Voldemort. Sufriendo de hambre, de frío, de soledad, de terror... Y las torturas... 

-¿Qué dijiste, Hermione? 

-Ah, nada, Ron. ¡Nada! 

_No, Hermione. No pienses en ello..._

* 

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que sintió fue _extrema_ hambre. Y frío. Y sed. Y una extraña picazón en el brazo derecho. 

_Extraño_. 

No quería abandonar su cálida cama con sus cubiertas de seda y almohada tan cómoda... Pero si no se levantaba, no podría saciar su hambre y su sed. Sin embargo, si lo hacía, se moriría de frío. 

Elecciones, que confusas. 

Suspirando de impotencia, iba a destaparse del todo para buscar comida (aún le quedaba por descubrir la cocina en ese lugar), cuando vio el frasco de líquido púrpura sobre el velador de su habitación. 

¡Qué práctico! Podría ahorrarse salir de la cama y sin embargo, ¡eliminaría el hambre y la sed! O al menos eso se suponía que debía hacer, dada su experiencia pasada con la poción... 

Bueno, al menos podía ver qué resultaba. De otro modo, tendría que levantarse de la cama de todas maneras. 

Y sin pensarlo más, se bebió el contenido del vial, sonriendo satisfecho cuando, efectivamente, eliminó su hambre y su sed. 

Murmurando de placer, Harry cerró los ojos y terminó durmiéndose. 

Nuevamente. 

* 

Arthur Weasley quería ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Apenas oyó las noticias de la desaparición, su hiperactivo cerebro ideó un plan. Un plan con miras a buscar al niño en el mundo muggle, pues ahí era para donde había huido, si es que no llevó sus cosas (y Voldemort no lo había secuestrado...). 

Por lo que, armado de una fotografía de Harry del Torneo de los Triwizard, se dirigió hacia la central lechera de _The Happy Cow Inc._

Siempre había oído historias sobre los cartones de leche y las fotografías de personas extraviadas (incluso tenía tres en su colección, a mucho orgullo, gracias). Y pensó que no sería mala idea para que los muggles reconocieran al niño. 

Se apareció en Whitby, North Yorkshire, con foto en mano y dispuesto a hacer oír su pedido. Eso fue, claro, hasta que cayera en cuenta que los muggles no tenían fotografías en movimiento. 

Ya podía oír los reproches de Molly en su mente ("_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mostrarle a un muggle?! ¡Trabajas en el Ministerio de Magia, actúa como tal!_")... Suspirando, observó nuevamente la foto de Harry. Miraba abochornado la cámara al mismo tiempo que buscaba rutas posibles de escape. 

Sintió una gran tristeza por el joven. Pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver... No. No se iba a dar por vencido. ¡Estábamos hablando de Harry! 

Su plan dio un pequeño giro, y desapareció... 

Para aparecer en Privet Drive, la calle de los tíos de Harry. 

* 

_Fue un trabajo duro terminar el maldito castillo. Salazar ya estaba harto de ver la misma piedra, la misma mierda todos los días. Pero se hallaba orgulloso, eso sin duda alguna. _

Alumnos deseosos de conocimiento, asistirían a la escuela. Nobles o no, todos por igual. O al menos eso era lo que le habían prometido Godric y Lady Ravenclaw. Madam Hufflepuff también compartía la excitación del momento, cuando la magnífica obra en la que pusieron tanto empeño se hallaba frente a todos ellos. 

Los planos del Colegio Hogwarts (en memoria del buen Hemilio), llegaron a su termino con mucho esfuerzo. Salazar se había tomado la libertad de construir un laboratorio secreto bajo toda la fundación del castillo, sólo por si a Godric le subía la fiebre de molestarlo en plena investigación. Hábito común en el pelirrojo. 

Al final, lograron echar al dragón. No sin antes sufrir las heridas de la estupidez de Gryffindor , por supuesto... La criatura continuaba regresando a lo que ella consideraba su territorio, y destruía lo que habían logrado reconstruir. Incesantes remodelaciones tuvieron que hacerse al interior del castillo, razón por la cual quedó tan... mutable, quizás. Salazar tuvo que conjurar barrera tras barrera alrededor de la construcción, y luego los territorios adyacentes, tan sólo para impedir su intrusión destructiva. Lady Ravenclaw le ayudó, al igual que Godric, aunque dado que era su culpa para comenzar, Slytherin no le daba demasiado crédito. 

Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo había aprendido su lección y pensaba dos veces (o una vez, en su caso), antes de obrar. Enseñanza muy valiosa, opinaba Helga, quien fue testigo múltiple de todos los espectáculos que el pelirrojo traía a "casa" (una tienda provisional cerca al remodelado castillo) gracias a sus constantes "misiones" (tonterías) de descontaminar ciertas partes de las ruinas. 

Según las historias del mago, había cada cosa_ dentro del castillo, que Salazar volvía a preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado abandonada la construcción. _

Cuando terminaron la estructura física de la escuela, fue hora de lo demás. 

Los cursos no fueron difíciles de escoger, dado que cada quien enseñaría su especialidad. Sólo habría que coordinar los horarios y los currículos quedaban a la elección de cada uno de ellos. 

También dividirían al alumnado en Casas, tan sólo para tener un mayor control sobre los estudiantes. Cada uno sería responsable de cierto número de pupilos. Impartirían disciplina y serían fuente de consejo para los estudiantes a su cargo. 

-¿Cómo los dividiremos? -inquirió Salazar. 

-Eso es lo de menos -respondió Godric.- ¿Qué te parece por edades? 

-Podría ser por conocimiento -comentó Rowena. 

-Entonces no sería equitativo -refutó Helga.- No sería justo para ellos clasificarlos de esa manera tan... 

-¿Discriminatoria? -ofreció el mago oscuro. 

-Bueno, también -sonrió la rubia.- Serán nuestros pupilos, tiene que ser algo más... personal. 

-Podríamos escoger individualmente a cada uno de nuestros futuros aprendices... 

¿Si buscamos cualidades que nosotros valoremos como las más importantes en un estudiante y los dividamos por ello? 

Silencio. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? 

-Porque acabas de tener una buena idea -comento un impasible Salazar. 

-¿Cuál será el lema de la escuela? -preguntó Rowena, pluma en mano lista para tomar apuntes. 

-¿Qué te parece...? 

Una ronda de propuestas, cada una más ridículas que la anterior, y acabaron con el lema "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". 

Luego de lo obvio (dicho tras una mirada de reojo a cierto mago), quedaron de acuerdo que sería un recordatorio para tomar decisiones informadas y con la conformidad de los demás. Sería su símbolo para trabajo en equipo. Su lema. Un lema que deberían aprender los niños, nobles o no. 

-...Y Gryffindor, siempre Gryffindor -murmuró Rowena. 

Rieron. 

Era la primera broma interna entre los cuatro. La primera de las muchas informalidades que nacerían con el tiempo. 

* 

Arthur miró alrededor preocupado. Su esposa siempre lo culpaba de actuar atolondradamente, y a decir verdad, Molly tenía razón. 

Se había aparecido a plena luz del día en media calle muggle... Por un momento temió que alguien lo hubiera visto y que un escándalo resultara del asunto, pero gracias a los dioses, nada sucedió. O por lo menos, todas las viejas chismosas tenían puesto los ojos en cosas más importantes... 

Como el alboroto en la casa de Harry. 

Gritos se oían desde donde se encontraba parado, insultos furiosos y lamentos agresivos. Muchos de ellos incoherentes, salvo por una que otra palabra... 

Hasta que una frase se alzó sobre las demás. 

-¡¿¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY, PESTILENTES MUGGLES?!?! 

Esto no iba bien. Conocía esa voz. 

Y supo que casi nada la callaría. 

* * *

Agradecimientos van para mi beta reader **Ianthe**. Quien me ha ayudado a aclarar las reacciones de los personajes... ademas de darme confianza para seguir escribiendo T_T  
Tambien doy fe que la idea de Arthur Weasley y los cartones de leche La Vaquita Feliz S.A. pertenece a **Fujur Preux**, a quien le debia por cumplir mis caprichos en su fic _Voldie's Happiest Valentine _(si, ya se que ese no es el titulo completo...)   
Todos los errores son mios, como siempre... ^^U 


	7. Los Juegos de la Voz

Todo lo bueno es obvio que no es mio... Por lo que el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. *Sigh* 

**Agradecimientos**  
**bunny1986**: Se notaba demasiado que era Sirius? XD Gracias por el mensaje ^^  
**Nekocha**: Que milagro que te dignes hacer login a tu cuenta para dejarme un review... O es porque no quieres que lo borre? ^^;; No te burles de mis intentos de comedia, si? T_T Mi autoestima en este aspecto es muy pequeña y *snif* muy dificil de soportar las burlas... *snif*snif* (XD) Por cierto, gracias por el review.  
**kathy**: Me alegro (no sabes cuanto!) que te haya divertido el capitulo!! No tienes la menor idea de cuanto me cuesta escribir comedia (o lo que sea que se asemeje, en mi caso). El Sr. Weasley en este fic aparece por obra y gracia de **Fujur**, ella fue la de la idea ^^;; Yo solo lo adherí porque ella queria la leche o.O Sal y Godric son bien graciosos, es verdad ^^;; O al menos ahora... *sigh* Los pobechitos se pelean luego, no es lo que dicen los libros de historia? T_T Y siempre quise hacer un fic de los fundadores (sobretodo de Slytherin :P), asi que me estoy saliendo con la mia ^.- Con respecto a los lazos de parentesco... pues si ^^;; Significa que Harry es algo remotamente distante de Voldemort (aunque no en DNA, pero si... "simbolicamente"). No he podido meter a Wormtail en este capitulo, veremos si en el siguiente... -_-  
**Satine**: La verdad es que me estoy dando cuenta que ultimamente me demoro *demasiado* para actualizar o.O No solo en este fic, sino en los que tengo... *sigh* Me acuerdo que cuando recien comence a postear me demoraba una semana para escribir un capitulo... T_T Y los gryffindors son interesantes... si es que los ves del punto de vista de Slytherin, claro... XD Harry reaparece de nuevo... o.O Y pobre de el, creo que lo hago sufrir demasiado ._. (aqui y en todas partes ^^;;)  
**Akiko Koori**: Las reacciones son importantisimas, y a veces me cuesta verlas claramente... por eso tengo que acudir a ayuda externa para compartir opiniones. Si es que tienes problemas con ello, quizas eso te pueda ayudar. Sobretodo con los personajes a los que nunca te has aproximado, es mucho mas dificil saber como se comportarian o.O De hecho que seguire escribiendo, es solo que la vida real molesta... y me demoro muchisimo mas en escribir ._. Te agradezco que leas mi historia, no sabes todo el orgullo que me da ^^ Espero que te siga gustando.  
**Velia**: Si, he hecho el super padrino al rescate XD (o algo que vagamente se asemeje a un rescate o.O) Y concuerdo contigo... Sirius siempre arma escandalo... y de los grandes ^^;; Si no fuera porque Remus esta ahi con el, te aseguro que lo volverian a meter a Azkaban por maldiciones ilegales. Me alegro que mi combinacion Sal/Harry te agrade, a veces son dificiles manejarlos, sobretodo porque estan separados o.O Las consecuencias de la pocion... *oculta risas* *Ejem* Bueno, tendras que ver que ha sucedido ^^;; Gracias por leer.  
**Neftis**: Gracias ^^ Supongo que ya que has mencionado DOP, tendre que dar mis excusas por la demora de actualizacion...? Bueno, ya casi tengo el capi terminado, asi que dentro de una semana quizas... No he leido el manga Save my Earth, aunque quisiera T_T De que trata? A mi tambien me gustan los fics de reencarnaciones y recuerdos pasados... incluso los AU. Todo depende, claro ^^;;  
**Aspy**: Creo que nadie me ha reclamado que no he mencionado los anteojos de Harry hasta ahora? (o si?) ^^;; *risa nerviosa* Me he olvidado de especificar ese *pequeño* (abismal) detalle... *sigh* Oh, bueno... No entiendo por que este fic es mas divertido que el otro o.O Tengo mis lapsus, supongo... aunque no demasiado (en este capi dudo que haya algo divertido), por eso no le he puesto "comedia" y lo he dejado en "drama". Vamos, que yo soy la reina de los dramas XD Y no es que pegue (Dumbly) de inocente, es que te has acostumbrado al manipulador ^^;; (Sera porque siempre lo escribo asi? o.O) No podria concordar mas en que la mayoria de este fic es fuera de mi estilo ^^;; Jajaja... bueno, es diversion personal, como ya dije :P De la manera que te expresas de Ron, pareciera como si lo odiaras ^^;; No eres la unica que se sorprende que haya hecho algo de comedia ._. (Yo tambien lo estoy). La picazon del brazo derecho de Harry se debia a que en el sueño, Slytherin se habia quemado el brazo... por lo que... quien sabe? Su inconsciente o algunas reminiscencias del pasado lo estaban aquejando. La pocion... bueno, ya veras. La Vaquita Feliz S.A. fue idea de **Fujur** (como adoro su comedia) XD Quizas por eso se me este pegando su estilo ^^;; (si hablamos honestamente, yo tambien dudo que hubieran ayudado al Sr. Weasley ahi ^^;;). Si buscas en sus reviews, quizas puedas leer lo que me dejo escrito sobre la idea de la Happy Cow ^^;;  
**aspid**: La Happy Cow es obra de **Fujur** y debo admitir que ella tiene las ideas mas originales... (Has leido su serie de Voldie's Happiest Holidays? Te los recomiendo! Son geniales!!!) Me alegro que te gusten mis fundadores... he tenido que crear toda una historia de fondo para Salazar, y no es sino justo que la relate :P  
**kat basted**: Y yo hace mucho que no te leo :P Mis vacaciones son indefinidas por el momento... *sigh* Pero no comentare al respecto, aun sigue siendo un asunto delicado... Me he demorado, creo... para este capi, pero espero que igual lo disfrutes. Y la reaccion de Voldie a que sugerencia de Salazar te referias? (perdoname si ando un poco perdida ._.)  
**franga**: Pues si no has leido nunca un slash, dejame darte la bienvenida! ^.^ (aunque aun no he llegado demasiado a la parte slash de la historia ¬¬) Me alegro que la idea te haya parecido interesante ^^ Es muy divertido jugar con ella. Para fortuna de Sirius aun no lo atrapan... (enfasis en el *aun*, porque estoy todavia pensando que hacer con esos dos...) Aun no se enterara de Harry sino en... ufff.... Pues si tienes razon en lo que dices (sobre lo de tomar decisiones), entonces Harry va a tener que acostumbrarse a muuuucho XD (y a pensar que esta inherentemente loco, tambien). Mi humor no es tan bueno, pero me alzas mi autoestima al decir que te reiste de algo escrito por mi T_T Yo tampoco pongo acentos cuando respondo reviews... me da flojera ^^;; (es el doble de tiempo para digitar las palabras, o no?). 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Los Juegos de la Voz_

Dos cosas principalmente antes del fic:  
*La idea de la _Happy Cow Inc._ pertenece a **Fújur Preux**, ella me la dio (todo por los cartones de leche, no? ^^;;) Y aunque al principio no la iba a poner porque me complicaba la historia, como ella me cumplio muchos caprichos en su fic _Lord Voldemort's Happiest Valentine's_ (comenzando por hacer esa particular secuela), decidi incluir su idea ^^ Asi que todos los halagos por esa particular parte del fic, van a ella (*aplausos*) ^.^  
*Sobre la _Pocion_ (ustedes saben a cual me refiero). Si bien es cierto que Harry no ha tomado mas que dos dosis (y por tanto no es suficiente para traerle efectos secundarios _fisicos_), veran que el dichoso brebaje si ha logrado complicar las cosas... ^^;; (me pregunto por que nada sale como Voldie lo planea? XD) 

~*~ 

Caminó descalzo por territorio enemigo, una mano apoyada en las frías paredes y la otra en su pecho. 

Se sentía terrible. No sólo por la creciente opresión que experimentaba; una fuerza invisible que le dificultaba la respiración y le quemaba los pulmones, sino por el gran mantel de neblina que nublaba su razón. No podía concentrarse en un determinado hilo de pensamiento por más de unos cuantos segundos. Era como si se le evaporase, desapareciéndose completamente de entre los dedos en cuestión de instantes. 

Su cuerpo le forzó a detenerse y tomar un amplio respiro. 

En la forma que se encontraba, juraría que había corrido una maratón por todo el lugar. 

_"Con estilo."_

¿Qué? 

_"Hay que destacar que la residencia tiene personalidad."_

Se dejó caer al suelo. 

Precisamente esto es lo que más lo tenía preocupado. 

Las voces. 

O mejor dicho: la Voz. Porque aunque habían dos diferentes, sólo era una la que se encontraba constantemente presente, y ésta era tan... 

_"Diferente, ¿verdad?"_

Que lo confundía más. Sobretodo por su incesante habilidad de... 

_"¿Terminar tus pensamientos?"_

_¡Sí! ¡Cállate!_

_"Es sólo temporal... creo."_

Genial. Ni siquiera su locura sabía si quería permanecer o irse con el aire. 

Se puso de pie nuevamente. Tenía una gran necesidad de huir. Pero, ¿a dónde? Ningún lugar podía alejarlo de sí mismo lo suficiente y además, por alguna extraña razón (la cual no quiso ni considerar), la residencia de Voldemort comenzaba a sentirse deliciosa (y torturosamente) familiar, incluso acogedora. 

Continuó con su desconocido recorrido. No sabía qué estaba buscando, y parte de sí no quería saberlo, pero no desistió. Sabía muy bien... bueno, presentía era más correcto, que se suponía que debía ir a un lugar al que no iba. Haciendo algo que no hacía. Y en un estado en que no estaba. 

_"¿Sabes que eso no sonó coherente?"_

Arg. 

* 

-Sirius, por favor... 

Calma, amigo. 

La clara advertencia en los ojos del castaño lo hizo titubear. Pasándose una mano por la melena de su cabello largo, se obligó a respirar. Limitándose a fijarles una mirada de puro odio y desdén. Sin duda, haciendo agradecer a los muggles la presencia de Remus en escena. 

-Déjenme preguntar una vez más... -arrastró _gentilmente_ las palabras- ¿Dónde... está... mi... ahijado? 

Al instante, los tres asquerosos seres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Tartamudeos inconclusos y expresiones aterradoras fue lo único que logró su pregunta. 

Con una inconcebible furia, disparó una maldición a la caja negra de su costado, destruyendo la parte frontal de ésta, que al parecer era de cristal. No tenía la menor idea de qué se trataba, y tampoco no le importaba. Estaba en ánimos destructivos. 

-¡Hey! Esa era _mi_ televisión -chilló una voz. 

Regresando su amenazadora vista al mantecoso chiquillo que habló, Sirius entornó los ojos. 

-¡Hey! Ese era _mi_ ahijado -lo imitó con sorna, levantando vengativamente su varita. 

-¡Sirius! -volvió a advertir su compañero, arrojando chispas rojas en su visión. 

Gruñendo irritado ante la interrupción, bajó el brazo. A continuación, se alejó de los muggles lo más que pudo (por si la tentación lo vencía), se sentó en el (no completamente) destrozado sillón, y pegó su mirada al (casi intacto) techo. Cediendo el control de la situación a Remus, Sirius se concentró en pensamientos serenos. La brisa primaveral. El color azul del cielo. Los cautivantes iris de su pareja. La sensación sedosa de su cabello cuando... 

El timbre sonó. 

* 

-Esto claramente no está funcionando... -murmuró para sí mismo. 

Dio media vuelta, advirtiendo silenciosamente (por la milésima vez en el día) a Sirius que más le valía no arrojar ninguna Imperdonable en el corto periodo que lo iba a dejar sin vigilancia. Recibiendo una expresión de fastidio, supo que había entendido el mensaje, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

No dudaba que el impulsivo de su compañero hubiera hecho un escándalo digno de las autoridades muggles reforzadoras de la ley, por lo que debía deshacerse de ellas rápidamente. Así que con un rápido movimiento de varita y unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas, plantó una ilusión sobre todo el primer piso. Nada destrozado, ningún cuadro roto, nada fuera de lo común... 

Se puso su mejor máscara de paciencia y abrió la puerta con delicadeza. 

-Buenas tardes, Remus. Muy curioso encontrarte aquí. 

La sonriente cara de Arthur Weasley lo recibió entusiasmado. 

Le tomó unos instantes recuperarse. 

-¿Arthur? -preguntó inseguro, dejándole el paso libre a la casa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos. 

-Sí, sí... Verás, tenía pensado que quizás Harry podría ser encontrado si es que... Oh, vaya. Linda ilusión. 

Remus se encogió de hombros y deshizo el hechizo, mostrando los verdaderos escombros de la casa. 

-Algo siempre me dijo que a las residencias muggles les hacía falta un buen fortalecimiento de... 

-¿Arthur? -esta vez fue Sirius quien inquirió con una expresión de completa confusión. 

-Buenas tardes, Sirius. Oh, mucho gusto de nuevo, Sr. y Sra. Dursley. Lindo hogar... aunque dudo que ahora con el estado en que está... Pero igual, verán, sí me acuerdo de cómo se veía _antes_ y sigo pensando que es una hermosa vivienda... 

* 

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, dos pequeñas serpientes evacuando la habitación. 

Harry entornó los ojos cuando éstas detuvieron su movimiento para mirarlo atentamente. 

~¿No tienen algún otro lugar que estar, señores? -su boca se movió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.~ 

Volviendo a mirarse, ambos reptiles hicieron una ceremoniosa reverencia. 

~Sí, Amo.~ 

Sin embargo, ninguna se movió. 

_"¡¿Qué esperan, entonces?!"_

Suspirando agotado, el muchacho evitó reflejar el malhumorado estado de la Voz (como la había apodado por el momento), para levantar la mirada y observar los alrededores. 

Le parecían familiares, pero no estaba completamente seguro. El susurro incesante de sus caóticos pensamientos no le dejaba rememorar en qué momento había pasado por el lugar con anterioridad. ¿De camino al comedor? ¿En su búsqueda por Wormtail? ¿En su fútil huida? 

Tosió, y su pecho se cerró súbitamente. 

Le entró un ataque de pánico. 

No podía respirar. ¡No podía respirar! Abrió la boca para clamar auxilio, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Gritando mentalmente su pavor, maldijo su desafortunada situación. 

_"Calma. Ya ha sucedido antes, ¿te acuerdas? Sólo respira despacio..."_

Intentó hacer lo que la Voz le decía. En ocasiones pasadas le había dado resultado, después de todo. 

Aunque ahora tenía la seguridad que no sobreviviría.... 

_"Despacio..."_

... 

_Mierda._

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes que la oscuridad lo clamara para sí. 

* 

Escuchó atento el otro lado de su puerta. Sin duda Harry estaba ahí, había escuchado un murmuro en parseltongue. 

La pregunta era... ¿Qué hacía al otro lado de su estudio? 

Se puso de pie, determinado a encontrar la verdadera razón de su visita, cuando una poderosa ola de sensación se expandió hacia él. 

Pánico. Pánico. 

Del más puro. Del más desesperado. 

La abrumadora emoción lo desestabilizó por unos segundos, en los que tuvo que acceder a la ayuda de su escritorio para mantener el equilibrio. Aún luchando con la confusión que amenazaba con tragárselo vivo, sucedió algo que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. 

_(Mierda.)_

Una sola palabra. 

Sin embargo, la calidad de la comunicación rompió todas y cada una de sus barreras mentales. 

Era sin duda la voz del despreciable Potter-Slytherin. 

En. 

Su. 

Cabeza. 

¿Cómo...? 

-¡Voldemort, maldito infeliz! -con una fiera exclamación, el dichoso muchacho penetró el umbral. Tenía una mano sobre su pecho, como si éste le doliera terriblemente, y la otra la estaba utilizando para balancear su cuerpo. 

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! -reclamó el adulto con la misma intensidad. 

-No. ¿Qué hiciste _tú_? -le dijo con odio.- ¡Eres un hombre incompetente! Le diste... _Me_ diste una Poción Fortalecedora. ¡Una Poción Fortalecedora, imbécil! 

Voldemort alzó una ceja en ignorancia camuflada de curiosidad. No tenía la menor idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo. 

-Fueron sólo dos dosis, nada contraproducente ocurre a tan bajo... 

-¡¿No haces tus tareas, muchacho?! -Slytherin entornó los ojos- Esa particular poción utiliza raíz de jengibre como complemento... ¡y resulta que yo, es decir _él_ es alérgico a ella! 

¡¿Y cómo iba a saber él?! 

Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés y regresando al asiento tras su escritorio. 

-Al menos no intenté matarte intencionalmente. 

-No, pero demuestra lo idiota que eres. Y no es sorpresa, con la sangre contaminada que portas... 

No pasó ni un segundo antes que la varita de Voldemort se encontrara apuntando el corazón de ofensor, quien poseía una sardónica sonrisa en esos precisos momentos. 

-Atrévete, -se volvió a burlar- no puedes y lo sabes. 

-Te odio. 

_(Ah... Pero ya sabes lo que dicen... Del amor al odio, hay un sólo paso... y viceversa.)_

Sorprendido por la invasión de privacidad (nuevamente), se puso de pie en un salto. 

Una mano acusadora hacia Salazar Slytherin, y una mirada intensamente furiosa le dirigió. 

¡Diablos! ¡Quería matar al chiquillo! Hacerlo chillar bajo su poder. Demostrarle quién era _él_, el Gran Lord Voldemort. 

-Sí, sí... tendrás mucho tiempo para ello. Mientras tanto... 

-¡Te _prohíbo_ que leas mis pensamientos! 

-Bueno, quizás si no los _gritaras_... 

-¡No los grito! 

-Me rehúso a mantener esta conversación infantil... -Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.- Tienes... ¿cuánto? -levantó los párpados y le dirigió una mirada examinadora.- Ya creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para evitar discusiones de este porte. 

Voldemort volvió a tomar asiento. Se encontraba enojado, irritado, molesto, y frustrado. No quería nada más que esta... criatura... se alejara de su vista, y de su mente. Millones de gráficas torturas resplandeciendo momentáneamente en su cabeza. 

-Qué encantador... 

-¡Vete! -ordenó. 

-Necesito una contra-poción. De otra manera, _todos_ vamos a sufrir consecuencias. Me aseguraré que te toque tu parte... a menos claro, que me cures -dio un amplio respiro.- Un Severus Snape sería muy capaz de preparar el remedio... ya que no confío en tus habilidades. 

-¿Qué planeas? -se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Crees que el traidor simplemente aceptará regresar a mis brazos? 

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. 

-Dile que tienes a cierto Harry Potter en tu custodia... O a Salazar Slytherin, poco me importa. 

* 

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Imposible concentrarse. Los bordes de su visión periférica estaban cubiertos de niebla... ¿o quizás era su ausencia de anteojos? Y hablando de anteojos... ¿dónde estaban? 

Quizás debajo de su almohada en la casa de los Dursleys. 

Que irónico. 

No había pensado en ello. 

_He tenido otras preocupaciones más importantes... creo._. 

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué todo se veía diferente? Hace un rato estaba en... 

Su visión se desenfocó momentáneamente. Blanco rellenó todo. 

Parpadeó. 

Se encontraba en el estudio de Voldemort, o al menos eso parecía... si es que la presencia del mago oscuro era algún indicativo. Sin embargo, si estaba en la oficina del susodicho, de alguna manera el Dark Lord debió haber encontrado la forma de establecerse en las nubes, pues no explicaba la cantidad de espesa niebla blanquecina que flotaba por todo el lugar. 

_Extraño. Recuerdo caer..._. 

Los intensos ojos del Dark Lord se fijaron en él, incontenible furia en ellos. Dos brillantes escarlatas que cortaron la neblina con un odio tan grande que, si de miradas se trataran, lo habría reducido a cenizas en ese instante... Evento muy probable si es que conocía a Voldemort lo suficiente. 

¿Qué hacía ahí? 

Se mantuvo inmóvil y silencioso, una gran sensación de vulnerabilidad en su persona. 

Cuando el adulto se puso de pie en un salto, varita presta a lanzarle la maldición que acabaría con su vida, Harry cerró los ojos. 

Y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa... No oía nada. Ningún sonido. Ni siquiera su propia respiración, o la agitación de su corazón. Era un tremendo vacío. 

_Recuerdo caer..._

Se repitió. ¿Quizás había sucedido algo que lo dejara sordo? Y si era así, ¿cómo llegó a la presencia de Voldemort? Además, ¿qué había con la maldita neblina? ¿Y por qué se sentía incompleto? 

A lo mejor había muerto... Eso explicaría muchas cosas, aunque no decía mucho del por qué estaba teniendo una visión de Voldemort. 

¿Y dónde estaban los ángeles? ¿La música? ¿El túnel? 

_¿O los magos van a otro lugar cuando mueren?_

Se arrepintió nunca haber discutido estos temas filosóficos con Hermione en su momento, estaba seguro que su amiga sería más que capaz (y gustosa) de responder todas sus dudas. Y si no las podía responder, podría darle las referencias para encontrar un libro que lo hiciera... 

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente para levantar los párpados, se sorprendió con que su... cuerpo se había movido. 

* 

Slytherin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, nuevamente tentando a Voldemort. Si bien era cierto que el pecho le causaba dolor, a diferencia de Harry, él estaba acostumbrado a soportar cierta cantidad de éste. Por lo que hacía el mejor trabajo que podía para evitar demostrar su sufrimiento. 

Tom le dirigió una mirada guardada; de seguro se estaba preguntando qué es lo que estaba planeando. 

Sonriendo burlonamente, Salazar se despegó del escritorio, acercándose más a su víctima. Pudo sentir las olas de precaución que emanaba el adulto, incluso detectando un pequeño instante de tensión en sus músculos. 

Eso fue cuando tomó asiento en las piernas del Dark Lord. 

Continuando con su sonrisa superior, y dirigiéndole una mirada pícara, Salazar se recostó sobre el pecho de Tom, obligándose a continuar con su actuación. 

-Empiezo a darme cuenta que tú y yo hacemos una gran pareja, be... -tosió- Voldemort -comentó sueltamente, levantando un brazo para trazar círculos delicados en la nuca de cierta persona.- Una gran alianza en muchos sentidos, ¿no estás de acuerdo? -arrulló. 

Varios segundos silenciosos continuaron. 

-¿Qué estás _haciendo_, Slytherin? -finalmente intervino una seria voz. 

Le devolvió una sonrisa inocente. 

-Sólo señalo nuestra fortaleza, Tom. Sólo eso... 

Una ceja se disparó hacia el techo. 

-¿Estás seguro? 

Había que admitir que Voldemort tenía una fuerza de voluntad única. Salazar había notado cómo el hombre observaba su actual cuerpo, y sin embargo, ahora que le daba la oportunidad de saborearlo, era capaz de detenerse. Todo en pos de la supervivencia. 

_No hay duda por qué has llegado tan lejos. Entonces, no me dejas otra opción que..._

-Bueno... -presionó ligeramente hacia abajo el cuello de su _secuestrador_, obligándolo a acercarse a su rostro- ¿Si estoy seguro? Todo depende de ti... Todo depende de ti, efectivamente -repitió.- ¿Tú _estás_ seguro? 

Y una vez que respirara las palabras tan cerca del otro, succionó ligeramente el labio inferior de _su_ Heredero. 

_Umm... hay que admitir que _ese_ si es un pensamiento perturbador._

* 

¿Cómo no aceptarlo? 

¿Cómo negarlo? 

¿Cómo rechazarlo? 

No podía. 

Y la vida se le estaba yendo en intentar hacerlo. 

Slytherin apelaba a su control de voluntad, y Voldemort debía admitir que tenía mucho, mucho dominio sobre sí mismo. 

Pero nada que aguantara la constante seducción del Fundador. 

Así que no pudo sino soltar un pequeño gemido cuando el joven comenzó a hacer sus avances más directos. Frotando delicadamente su regazo con movimientos casi líquidos del cuerpo, acomodando su posición sobre las piernas del Dark Lord, succionando su labio inferior en un estilo sexy... 

-¿Pensé que estabas en un estado perpetuo de sufrimiento? -lanzó su última barrera con una oculta desesperación. 

Una defensa inútil si es que Slytherin prestaba la debida atención a las reacciones de su cuerpo. 

-¿Y no es lo mínimo que deberías hacer para ayudarme a sentir mejor? -susurró el muchacho a su oído, el aliento caliente junto con las promesas silenciosas haciendo dichas a su adrenalina. 

Soltó la respiración que había estado guardando inconscientemente. 

-¿Qué va... a... pasar con... uhh... Harry? -la pasión le comenzaba a nublar el razonamiento. 

-Yo soy Harry, Tom. 

Una lengua juguetona lamía hábilmente su oreja, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. 

* * *

Ahora espero que no se quejen con la falta de slash... ^^;; 

Agradezcan a **Ianthe, Fujur y Naiko** por su maravillosa colaboracion en este fic ^^ (Personalmente, Fujur tiene la culpa de la ultima escena... Aun no se que tanto me va a cambiar los planes originales, pero esto sera entretenido :P) 


	8. Bienvenida a los tuyos

No creo que nadie sea tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que no soy Rowling... pero nunca sabes. Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling (y blablabla, otras personas más, Warner BROS., entre ellas). La referencia al _marjoram_ pertenece al mundo de Dragonlance, actualmente de Wizards of the Coast, subsidiaria de Hasbro Inc. (creo ^^;;). ¿Qué puedo decir? Hay un poco de Raistlin Majere en todos nosotros XD El personaje de Salazar Slytherin OBVIAMENTE está inspirado en este personaje (con todo y alergia! ^^;; Aunque admito que no me di cuenta de los paralelismos hasta que ya había hecho más de la mitad de la historia en borrador ¬¬ -y **Fujur** me lo hiciera notar ^^;;). 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Nekocha**: Nukucita ^^, gracias por el cumplido. Y no se vale, habias leido un preview de este capitulo ¬¬  
**Satine**: ^^;; Me he demorado porque he tenido algunas dificultades para comenzar este capitulo. Aun no termina de gustarme del todo la primera escena ::sigh:: Me alegro que te haya gustado la sorpresa de la alergia de Salazar :P Sev aparece en este capi, tu diras que es lo que parece... Sirius y Remus aparecen aca, pero Arthur no. Hmm... tengo problemas para ver que es lo que hace el lado de los Gryffindors... Sobre las informalidades de los 4 fundadores... Pues no estoy segura que llegare a contar todo, considerando que Harry recuerda de a pedazos, y que podria hacer un fic entero de lo que paso en la vida de Salazar.  
**kat basted**: Me alegro que te guste el slash XD Me alegro que estes mejor de tu accidente. Las cosas que pasan en la vida de una, ne? Muchisimas gracias por dejarme review, me haces sentir tan especial ::sniffff::  
**selene snape**: No se esta muriendo exactamente, pero si esta en un estado un tanto... incomodo. :D Snape aparece, dime que opinas.  
**Caroline_R**: ^^;;;;;;;; Me demore. Lo siento. A partir de ahora, DOP tendra prioridad porque solo falta un capi...  
**franga**: La Voz me cae super tambien XD Aun no me he planteado que es lo que hare con Sirius, pero eso que dices que a Harry le daria un ataque... creo que te respaldo ahi XD Me alegro que te guste mi manera de escribir ^^ Y adoro hacerle la vida imposible a los personajes, por eso me odian tanto, creo... :D  
**Neftis**: ^^ Me alegro que te guste mi fic. En realidad ese niño Rin Kobayashi me suena a Artemis Fowl XD Ojala que pueda leer ese manga pronto. Suena muy entretenido ^.^  
**Velia**: Si alguien se queja del slash... uhh... yo... ah... ::kandra se hace la loca:: Sin comentarios sobre lo que Harry piensa... XD Creo que si Harry se enterara, le da un infarto ^^;; No, aqui las dos personalidades se deben fusionar... en algun momento. Los Gryffindors... ya veremos que hago con ellos, aun no estoy segura. Espero que te siga gustando el fic ^^  
**Lucil**: XD Si, como me conoces! Tenia pensado no mencionar en absoluto el tema del slash, pero... ::sigh:: Sobre responder tus preguntas... lanzalas, pero ya vere si te las respondo :D Cuidate mucho.  
**Hermione Granger16**: Me alegro que te guste mi estilo ^^ Este fic es mas que nada para mi diversion :D Es drama, si... pero no tan pesado y serio como otro fic mio. Gracias por tus palabras, las he absorbido con alevosia. Gracias de nuevo por el review.  
**Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata**: Si, voy a continuar la historia. Es solo que la vida real me tiene completamente de esclava... y que mi otro fic activo ha obtenido la prioridad sobre este. Ojala llegue pronto a llevar a Harry a Hogwarts... tambien quiero saber que opinan los demas de el ^^;;  
**Elsa**: No lo voy a dejar aun ^^;; Es solo que me demoro en actualizar. Y no. Harry no esta consciente de lo que Slytherin hace con Voldie, porque sino tendria problemas MAYORES con la trama ^^;; Pero si ve algo... :D Tu decidiras que ve de acuerdo a como reacciona con Tom de ahora en adelante... 

* * *

**Formula Perfecta**  
_Bienvenida a los tuyos_

Lo siento por demorarme. DOP (otro fic mio) ha obtenido inusual prioridad sobre este, debido a que estoy a punto de acabarlo. Pero esta semana me pico el bicho para continuar este, asi que aqui me tienen. 

Uno de estos dias estare modificando los capitulos anteriores para detallar que Harry ya no utiliza anteojos. Creo que no lo he mencionado *sigh* 

Como siempre, mil gracias a mis betas **Ianthe, Fujur y Nekocha** que me ayudaron a corregir ciertas cosas. Gracias tambien a **Parvati** por comentar sobre la primera escena ^^ 

_Firebolt_ = Saeta de Fuego 

~*~ 

Era precioso. Perfecto. Puro. 

Sonrió satisfecho, besando los labios del muchacho a su lado. 

Slytherin respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo él también tenía una pálida sonrisa en el rostro. Rebeldes cabellos caían sobre sus ojos cerrados y Voldemort no pudo resistir la tentación de delinear con sus largos dedos la infama cicatriz. 

Era increíble pensar que esta angélica criaturita fuera _el_ Slytherin. 

-Eso dolió -murmuró suavemente. 

-¿No te gustó? -su orgullo lo obligó a quebrar la delicadeza del momento. 

Riendo frágilmente, Slytherin abrió los ojos, profundizando su respiración. Sus intentos claros de relajación, trajeron una sonrisa al rostro de Voldemort. El niño lucía tan débil... 

-Sufro de una alergia, Tom -un susurro danzó en el aire.- Y además, te acabas de llevar mi virginidad. ¿Qué parte se supone que no debería doler? 

Voldemort observó cuidadosamente al mago a su lado. Sudor cubría su frente y su cabello se encontraba más alborotado de lo normal, un delicado rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas y sus labios parecían rogarle que los volviera a besar. 

Slytherin volvió a cerrar sus ojos. 

-No has respondido mi pregunta -contemplando la belleza del niño, comentó distraídamente. 

Pero ningún sonido le respondió. 

Slytherin-Potter se encontraba profundamente dormido. 

* 

El infierno. 

Sentía que estaba de vuelta en el palacio del olvido, la gran constelación de la desesperanza. Azkaban era nada comparado con la ansiedad e inquietud que experimentaba, pues al menos mientras estuvo ahí sabía que Harry estaba protegido. 

Ahora, su mente era un caos. Después que la furia dejó de alimentar sus pensamientos destructivos, una gran confusión e incertidumbre decidió tomar control de él. 

Como si el piso bajo sus pies diera vueltas y elfos domésticos golpearan con rudeza su cabeza. Era imposible llegar a una conclusión coherente en tan deprimente estado. 

-Remmus, sabesss... Zsss... Ssss... Suuuuu... Zuuuuum... 

Mientras su cerebro seguía absorto con el sonido que hacía una _Firebolt_ al acelerar, Remus le dirigió una mirada perturbada. 

-Toma, Sirius -le alcanzó un vaso con un líquido azul cristalino.- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. 

El animago parpadeó ignorante. 

¿Para qué le ofrecía ese vaso? ¿No veía que tenía el suyo? 

Sólo para asegurarse, Sirius levantó su mano izquierda, donde juraría que el licor le guiñó un ojo. 

Al menos aún conservaba su alcohol, si bien era cierto que había perdido a... ¿qué había perdido? 

_Harry_. 

No, no había perdido su vaso. Aún lo conservaba. 

Entonces... ¿Por qué Remus le ofrecía otro vaso? 

_Harry..._

¿Quizás Harry quería tomar? 

Pero eso no estaba bien, pensó mientras miraba alrededor buscando a su ahijado en el lugar. Harry era demasiado joven para... 

_Harry_… 

¿Para qué? 

Abrió la boca para hacer esta amable observación... aunque cuál era la amable observación, no estaba seguro de poder responder. 

-Esshtá sucio tu vasho -fue lo que dijo. 

Grave error. 

Estaba en problemas. La mirada que le envió Moony claramente indicaba que ese no era el punto de su argumento (¿Cuál argumento?). Sus ojos claros se entornaron y la llama salvaje de la bestia que llevaba dentro captó la iluminación anaranjada del lugar. 

¿Qué había hecho? 

_Le había fallado… Harry_. 

Por más que se esforzaba en recordar qué es lo que había dicho para poner a su pareja en tan peligroso humor, nada venía a su mente. Lo cual era extraño, porque podía jurar que no había pasado ni treinta segundos desde que... 

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa. 

_Pero si Harry no está en casa_. 

-Pe-pero... 

-¡Olvídalo, Sirius! Nos vamos a casa. _Ahora_. ¡Y bebe la Poción Desintoxicante! 

¡Oh! 

Reconocimiento de la realidad se hizo nuevamente presente en un ataque frenético de imágenes y sentimientos conflictivos. El susurro de sus problemas dejó de acariciarlo con pétalos de rosas, para comenzar a chillar lleno de desesperación, pánico y terror. 

_¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!!_

Su conciencia no pudo soportarlo más, y su estómago estuvo de acuerdo con ella. 

* 

¡Ese chiquillo no era sino problemas! 

¿Huir de casa? ¡¿Estaba demente?! 

Severus Snape intensificó más las llamas de su caldero. 

Quizás no era locura, sino tendencias autodestructivas. No lo sorprendería si es que Harry Potter fuera un inestable mental que necesite estar bajo constante monitoreo profesional. Después de todo, la Maldición Asesina golpeó directamente su _cabeza_. Por todo lo que ellos podrían saber, quizás el niño era retardado mental o algo parecido. 

Sonrió divertido ante el prospecto de anunciar sus observaciones a cierto padrino. 

Sin embargo... 

Gruñó débilmente. 

Retardado o no, no podía ignorarse el hecho que el _Salvador de la Luz_ podía estar bajo serio peligro... o peor, muerto. 

_Hmm..._

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sería mejor que estuviera muerto. Él sabía lo mucho que su Señor disfrutaba las expresiones de sufrimiento de sus victimas... Increíblemente peor si su objeto de diversión se trataba del símbolo de su enemigo. 

Bajó la mirada a la cocción que estaba preparando para Madam Pompfrey; el reflejo de su rostro lo saludó impasiblemente. Entrecerró los ojos e invocó las botellas de cristal que utilizaría para almacenar su resultado. 

Hogwarts apestaría de chiquillos mañana. 

Su concentración se disipó cuando una corriente de puro dolor resonó a través de todo su cuerpo. 

El cristal se hizo añicos. 

_Pero mira qué tenemos aquí... Severus, que grandiosa sorpresa. _

¡Voldemort! 

Ah... Que bien se siente saber que no he sido olvidado del todo. ¿No es así, Sev? 

Imágenes pasadas resurgieron de entre las memorias. Una particularmente perturbadora; en la que estuvo en cama una semana completa. 

A Severus le tomó cierto tiempo recuperar su compostura. 

Complacido, Voldemort notó que la sorpresa de su ex-pupilo era incontenible. 

_¿Qué haces aquí?_, finalmente logró comunicar. 

La ola de maldiciones y sarcasmo no le hizo daño en absoluto, más que agravar su interés. Se comenzaba a aburrir de la lenta reacción de Severus, y cuando eso sucedía, usualmente urgaba en... 

La puerta le fue cerrada en la cara (por así decirlo). 

El Dark Lord proyectó el equivalente a una sonrisa mental. 

_Un poco emocionales hoy, ¿Severus?_

Silencio del otro lado. 

_Que pésima hospitalidad. En fin, sólo venía a saludar... y hacerte recordar que no me he olvidado de ti. Sí, sí, sé que amenazas no lograran impactarte, sin embargo de eso no se trata esta visita._

Ligero interés. Bueno, al menos ahora estaba atento. 

_En estos momentos, tengo en mi poder algo que estoy seguro que le interesará al Viejo._

Duda. Incredulidad. 

Voldemort rió. 

_Oh sí, es precisamente como piensas. Harry Potter... interesante chiquillo, he de admitir. Pero me desvío del tema. Te estoy invocando, Severus Snape a que retomes tu lugar entre mis death eaters. Las circunstancias han cambiado, estoy seguro que tus preferencias también. _

¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? 

Cinismo. 

_Porque necesito de tus habilidades, Severus. Mejor dicho, Harry necesita de tus habilidades. Temo decir que el niño se encuentra en condiciones adversas... Además, te doy mi palabra que en tu entrada y salida de mi humilde hogar, se te garantizará tu seguridad. Aunque sólo por una vez... otras visitas tendrán que ser arregladas personalmente. _

¿Honestamente piensas que me uniré a ti? 

Pero si nunca te fuiste. 

* 

-¡Albus! -una jadeante voz llamó a la distancia. 

La entonación alarmada y llena de desesperación, sin duda amenazaba con arruinar su paseo por las orillas del lago. Asintiendo a la criatura en la superficie del agua, el director de Hogwarts se despidió formalmente y comenzó el camino de regreso al castillo. 

Severus no tardó en darle el alcance. Su tez pálida y aura inquieta indicaban lo que más temía... y esperaba, en cierta manera. 

-En mi oficina, Severus -dijo seriamente. 

El Profesor de Pociones sólo dio media vuelta. Su mudez no lo sorprendió, sin embargo, el paso apresurado le indicaba que estas noticias estaban alterando terriblemente a su pupilo. 

De repente, la gárgola que custodiaba su área de trabajo se encontraba millones de segundos a la distancia. 

Una pizca de temor asomó en sus emociones. Tom había contactado a Severus, eso era claro. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que había dicho para que pusiera en ese estado a su alumno? Sin duda, no se trataba de una simple amenaza. 

_El poder de Voldemort debe de estar creciendo si es que ha logrado traspasar las barreras mentales de Severus._

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o de comer? -indicó a Severus que tomara asiento. 

El profesor negó la cabeza, ocupando su lugar habitual. Albus lo siguió. 

Un silencio físico se manifestó, pues mensajes visuales corrían a la velocidad de un rayo desde Severus hasta Albus, de Albus a Severus, de Severus a Fawkes, de... 

Finalmente, el director suspiró agotado. 

-Así que lo tiene en su poder... -murmuró ominoso. 

Un gran peso había sido duplicado sobre sus hombros. 

Severus simplemente asintió. 

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que requiere de ti? -posó su interesada mirada sobre el muchacho- Dudo que Voldemort se haya tomado la molestia de infiltrar tu mente sólo para jactar su momentánea victorea. 

La tensión se hizo aún más presente. 

-Quiere que asista a su morada -Albus levantó una ceja.- Dice que hay asuntos que discutir. Asegura que no desea _vengar_ cuentas pasadas, y se me promete una visita _placentera_, con un regreso sin _contratiempos_. La posibilidad de tener un encuentro con Harry Potter también se da como "bonus". 

Albus desvió su mirada al techo por unos segundos, dándose tiempo para controlar sus tumultosos pensamientos. 

-¿Tú le crees? -finalmente preguntó. 

Severus hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. 

Dumbledore lo observaba impasible y solemne, bañado en su real gloria. Su personalidad juguetona escondida hasta que sea el momento oportuno de mostrarla, el agotamiento y tristeza por la captura de Potter hace mucho tiempo controlado, temor... ¿qué temor? 

La calma en sus ojos azules era una ráfaga helada de viento. 

El juego había comenzado. 

-Lo que yo crea al final no va a importar, sé que me ordenarás asistir -respondió seguro de sus palabras. 

-Hijo mío, sabes que si yo pudiera evitar que te arriesgues de esta manera tan... brutal, lo haría. No deseo nada más que la paz para todos. Confío en tu buen juicio para tomar las decisiones correctas llegado el tiempo. Sin duda, tienes tus propias razones para haberme confiado esta información a sabiendas del favor que te iba a pedir. 

Severus bajó la mirada al suelo. 

_Y es que también quiero ver a esa serpiente traicionera_. 

Pero claro, esa era información clasificada... Una que sólo la sabía él y nadie más (aunque si Voldemort había penetrado más de lo que se imaginaba, quizás él también estaba consciente de sus motivos personales). 

-¿Por qué más va a ser? -gruñó en fingida molestia.- Si el niño sobrevive, juro que declaro por cumplida mi deuda con su padre y su madre. 

Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente. 

-Una noble motivación, efectivamente. Tienes un gran corazón, Severus. No dejes que la oscuridad del Dark Lord te lo contamine -negó ligeramente la cabeza, cambiando de tema.- ¿Dio especificaciones? ¿Indicaciones? ¿Fecha? ...¿_Ordenes_? 

_Apuesto a que te encantaría saberlas, bastardo._

-Debo partir tan pronto como pueda, una simple Aparición hará el trabajo. Nadie debe enterarse, y discreción ante todo. Me recomendó traer cierto equipo de trabajo. 

-¿Ingredientes? 

Severus asintió. 

-Jura que tiene algo que ver con Harry Potter, pero por todo lo que sé, podría estar creando un nuevo veneno o cruzando razas de basiliscos con acromantulas... Nunca se sabe con el Dark Lord. 

-Nunca se sabe... -estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore. 

* 

_ ¿Para qué mentirse a sí mismo? Las primeras semanas de Hogwarts fueron un infierno. Las ingratas criaturas hacían lo que querían, huyendo de clases y escondiéndose en los cientos de pasadizos. Salazar Slytherin no sabía qué podía hacer para controlar a los salvajes que tenía bajo su cargo. _

Se habría preocupado en buscar las distintas maneras de probar que Godric hizo trampa en la Selección de Casas si no fuera porque al pelirrojo le iba igual o peor que él. Al menos sus alumnos no lo habían dejado encerrado en ningún baño, aún. 

Decir que los primeros días fueron malos era ambos, la verdad y una mentira. Salazar tuvo por primera vez mayor contacto con mentes maleables y sedientas de conocimiento, sin embargo, tuvo que aprender a la mala que la enseñanza no se trataba sólo de mostrarles a los niños que les _convenía_ aprender, sino que tenía que _interesarles_ aprender. Para ellos era un reto. Un reto de paciencia... la tuya y la de ellos. Una guerra sin bajas pero con muchas balas. 

Toda información antes de pasar a formar parte de sus mentes era afectada por distintos procesos. 

1.- El Respeto era uno de ellos. 

Helga no tenía absoluto problema en el tema, considerando que sus estudiantes la adoraban. Era fácil distinguir quién era alumno de su Casa, sus niños _brincaban_ por todo el lugar con una chispa de _alegría_ en sus pequeños ojos. ¡Algunos incluso sonreían! 

Las envidias que causaba. 

El problema de Salazar se solucionó cuando sus estudiantes se enteraron precisamente _qué_ era un Mago Oscuro. Luego sólo tuvo que lidiar con el miedo y el rechazo. 

2.- Valoración de Utilidad (Interés). 

Era difícil mantenerlo. Muy, muy, muymuymuy difícil. 

A ninguno de sus alumnos le interesaba saber que la tierra habitada por flobberworms era increíblemente rica para cultivar marjoram, una especie de exóticos y variados usos... Hasta que se enteraban que la marjoram se vendía en precios extremadamente altos por su escasez dentro de la sociedad europea. 

El punto 3 ayudaba. 

3.- Importancia del Conocimiento (Motivación). 

El soborno del chocolate y caramelos tenía sus límites, descubrió con prontitud. Por lo que desvió sus investigaciones. 

Medidas radicales podían incrementar hasta niveles exuberantes el interés en aprender. Sobretodo si el alumno en cuestión pendía de cabeza frente a sus colegas. Puntos extras si no traía nada debajo de la túnica. 

-¡De nuevo lo hicieron los malditos hijos de...! 

-¡Godric! 

-Lo siento, Rowena. 

Salazar no levantó la mirada de su libro, un escrito sobre pociones medicinales que Helga le había prestado con entusiasmo. Un pergamino a su izquierda contenía todas las anotaciones que dignaba importantes, su mano deslizaba la pluma sobre su superficie imprimiendo palabras que pudieran ayudarles en su continua inves... 

-Godric muévete, me estás bloqueando la iluminación. 

Nada. 

-Gryffindor, por favor. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? -ligero tono irritado. 

Estaban en la Sala de Profesores, disfrutando del poco tiempo que quedaba antes de la cena, en donde tendrían que supervisar la adecuada conducta de sus pupilos. Luego cada quien podría retirarse a sus habitaciones si así lo deseaban. 

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

Salazar levantó la cabeza de su libro. 

-¿Cómo hice qué? -alzando una ceja. 

-¡No te hagas el ignorante, Sal! -el pelirrojo hizo todo un alboroto al tomar asiento a su lado- ¡He visto a tus alumnos y _sé_ que has hecho _algo_ para que dejaran de darte problemas! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? 

-Oh. Eso. 

Regresó su vista al libro y se tomó tiempo para pasar una hoja. A su lado, Godric se cruzaba de brazos y enrojecía cada vez más. 

Midió los segundos con cuidado. Si se demoraba demasiado, Gryffindor haría más escándalo del que ya había hecho. 

La vida de inocentes estaba en peligro. 

-Sólo les dije que si consideraba que no estaban a la altura de mis estándares, los echaría de la escuela. 

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó sorprendido. 

No. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Gryffindor. 

-Considerando que la mayoría de mis alumnos no podría pagar otra escuela, es algo impactante, Godric. Una amenaza sutil pero efectiva -repuso. 

-Salazar tiene razón, Godric. Vas a tener que encontrar otra táctica si quieres ganarte el respeto y obediencia de tus estudiantes. 

-¿Qué hiciste tú, Rowena? 

Slytherin dejó su libro a un lado para oír la respuesta de la mujer, él también tenía curiosidad por saberlo. 

-¿Yo? -sonrió cómplicemente a Slytherin- Encanto natural, Godric. Puro encanto_ natural. _

* 

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, saboreando la tranquilidad del ambiente. Tranquilidad y paz invadía su ser, y por un momento juraría haber sido tocado por una luz brillante que insistía en que todo estaba bien. Que no se preocupara. 

-Me estoy acostumbrando a esto -anunció al cabo de un tiempo. 

-¿Hmmm? -cuestionó Voldemort sin levantar la mirada del tomo que estaba leyendo. 

Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos, una plácida sonrisa en su rostro. 

-A levantarme contigo a mi lado. 

El sonido del libro al cerrarse bruscamente lo sacó de ese estado de felicidad. Su rostro enrojeció al caer en cuenta de sus palabras. 

-No es eso, es que... -intentó rápidamente cambiar su mensaje. 

El Dark Lord lo ignoró, levantándose del sillón negro con elegancia. Su túnica flotaba alrededor de él mientras se abría paso hacia su cama. 

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó, midiendo su temperatura con un hechizo que Harry desconocía. 

-Bien. Inusualmente bien -murmuró él. 

Voldemort tomó asiento en la cama, cuidando de no incomodar a su _huésped_ (y pensando que las cosas se habían complicado demasiado desde la planificación del ritual). 

-Tuve un extraño sueño -colaboró Harry. 

-¿Sí? -el adulto ladeó interesado la cabeza. 

-Estaba en un lugar en las nubes, donde el silencio reinaba. Creo que soñé contigo, pe-pero no es como piensas, -se sonrojó nuevamente al ver la ceja levantada del Dark Lord- era algo sobre Hogwarts. 

Una sonrisa divertida iluminó el rostro del mago oscuro. 

-¿Yo en Hogwarts? 

Harry asintió. 

-Bueno, no me acuerdo los detalles... pero me parece recordar que era así. 

Iba a seguir relatando sus impresiones del sueño, cuando Nagini penetró en la habitación. Harry se quedó callado al ver la facilidad con que la serpiente podía disolver parte de la puerta a su propio antojo. 

_"Eso habrá que remediarlo en un futuro cercano."_

La burbuja de serenidad con la que se había rodeado Harry se quebró en mil pedazos, recordándole dónde estaba, con quién estaba y lo que sucedía. 

Confusión lo aquejó al recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Voldemort. ¿Cómo podía tener la confianza para comentarle todo eso? ¡El hombre había asesinado a sus padres, por favor! 

Ira hacia sí mismo. Voldemort lo estaba manipulando demasiado bien... y Harry caía en sus trampas. Seguro que había sido un hechizo para hacerlo bajar su guardia. 

~Amo, lo andaba buscando.~ 

El Dark Lord asintió. 

~Fui a donde usted me ordenó, y tengo mi reporte listo.~ 

Voldemort sonrió algo forzadamente, sus pensamientos aún dispersados. 

-¿Confío en que reposarás, Harry? -dijo distraído- Esa alergia tuya es inusual... Intenta comer algo mientras estoy ocupado en otros asuntos. 

Sin esperar respuesta, el Dark Lord siguió a Nagini hasta su propia habitación, murmurando una orden a Wormtail en el camino. 

La puerta se cerró automáticamente. 

~¿Qué noticias tienes? -preguntó sin mucho interés, muy en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.~ 

~Los muggles ya no tienen sus cosas, Amo. Me parece que alguien se nos adelantó al recuperarlas.~ 

Voldemort cerró los ojos. 

La varita de Salazar estaba perdida a menos que Harry vaya a Hogwarts. La idea no le agradaba en absoluto. 

Aún no lograba descifrar a Potter-Slytherin. No sabía si llegado el momento iba a ser una variable que pronunciara aún más su poder, o si lo intentaría extinguir. Era cierto que había hecho una promesa... pero estaba seguro que Slytherin encontraría más de un agujero por el que traicionarlo sin romper el pacto. 

Y sin embargo, no veía la manera en que pudiera arrebatarle las pertenencias de Slytherin a Albus Dumbledore. Sólo Hogwarts. 

El Dark Lord regresó la mirada a su fiel sirviente, Nagini, y le dirigió una sonrisa en agradecimiento por la información. 

~¿Cansada? -preguntó con ternura, una emoción sólo reservada para sus elegidos.~ 

La serpiente asintió. 

~Si mi Señor me lo permite, me agradaría retirarme a cazar.~ 

~Por supuesto que puedes retirarte, bienvenida a casa.~ 

* 

Decidió no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cerebro oficialmente estaba muerto. Demasiadas preocupaciones, demasiadas conjeturas, ningún hecho concreto. 

Se acomodó bajo las cubiertas de la cama, sentándose en ella y apoyándose en el respaldar. 

Estaba pensando qué hacer. 

Voldemort le había dicho que debía que descansar y hasta cierto punto, Harry sabía que aquello era verdad. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse más rebelde. Tenía que desobedecerlo y ponerse a bailar samba por los pasillos tan sólo para llevarle la contra. 

_"Estoy seguro que aquello sería toda una visión. Sobretodo cuando Tom vea las maracas..."_

Oh, sí. Aquello valdría la pena, concordó con la Voz. 

Soltó una risita ante su fantasía, era consciente que estaba siendo infantil y engreído, pero el pensamiento no le molestaba en absoluto. 

Un tímido golpe en su puerta lo obligó a levantar la mirada. 

-Adelante -dijo, o mejor dicho, quiso decir. Sin embargo, cuando las palabras salieron de su garganta, la voz que se escuchó no era suya y sorprendido se calló inmediatamente. 

La puerta se abrió. Harry, que esperaba que fuera un death eater o el mismo Voldemort, se extrañó que fuera una mujer. 

La joven le resultaba en cierta manera familiar, aunque no sabía por qué. Su cabello era largo, lacio y negro. Lo llevaba suelto como una cascada sobre su rostro de porcelana, que portaba una expresión apaciguadora y condescendiente. Estaba vestida en túnicas humildes, con una cesta de mimbre en su brazo derecho. 

El corazón de Harry latió con mayor fuerza. Sin saber la razón, la mujer lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y melancólico. Le dolía verla, y sin embargo, sus ojos absorbían hambrientos cada uno de sus movimientos. Quería tocarla, alzar sus brazos y traerla hacia sí, sentir la fragancia de su cabello... mas sabía que ello rompería el encanto y todo se desvanecería como en un sueño. 

Se mordió el labio inferior. 

¿Quién era ella que le causaba tantas emociones encontradas? 

Una palabra vino a su mente: Laere. 

¿Quién es Laere? 

La mujer. Su mujer. 

El conocimiento se sentía tan _real_ que a Harry no se le ocurrió negarlo. Era como si hubiera estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo y poco a poco regresaba del sueño. La neblina de su mente iba desapareciendo, pero aún así... seguía estando ciego. 

Laere se sentó a su lado en la cama. 

-Me enteré de las últimas noticias -comentó ella casualmente, quitando las vendas de su mano derecha.- El Colegio Hogwarts oficialmente ha... 

Pero sus siguientes palabras se perdieron en el aire, un susurro lejano que jamás llegó a sus oídos. La fantástica imagen frente a sí se desvaneció cuando delicados dedos tocaron su piel, volviéndose humo. 

Harry quería llorar. 

-Te extraño tanto... tanto... tanto... 

Se encontró a sí mismo susurrando, al momento que balanceaba la cabeza entre sus manos y evitaba exteriorizar el desgarrador grito de su alma. 

* 

Estaba asustado. 

Wormtail había obedecido a su Señor, trayéndole personalmente el almuerzo a Harry Potter. Había sido respetuoso y había tocado gentilmente la puerta. Esperó la aprobación del chiquillo antes de entrar. Y una vez adentro, la culpabilidad tomó posesión de nuevo. 

A pesar de lo que opinaba el resto, Peter Pettigrew no era idiota. Él sabía que la única razón por la que Lord Voldemort lo había asignado expresamente a atender todas las necesidades del hijo de James, era porque le encantaba verlo titubear frente al muchacho. Además que eso enfurecía más a Harry, y si Voldemort de alguna manera deseaba bajar las barreras de su enemigo, tenía que desviar la atención principal de su persona... 

Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus planes para con el hijo de James? La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del Dark Lord... y quizás esa era la precisa razón por la que él jamás llegó ni llegará alto. 

Aún así, el death eater prefería servir a Harry Potter que a su Señor, así que calló el conocimiento que tenía del asunto e intentó olvidarlo. 

En algún momento podría resultar ventajoso tener tan de cerca al Niño-Que-Vivió, después de todo. Sobretodo si se decía que era la última encarnación de Salazar Slytherin. 

En algún momento... 

Sin embargo no éste. 

Harry miraba fijamente el vacío y sus desenfocadas pupilas seguían el trayecto de lo que tenía que ser un ente invisible, pues Wormtail no veía a nadie más que a sí mismo en la habitación. 

Dejando rápidamente la bandeja con comida en el fino escritorio, el death eater se preguntó si informar al Dark Lord o no. Voldemort, sin duda pensaría que él tuvo algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de su _huésped_ y la verdad es que no quería una sesión de _cruciatus_... 

Con un pie dentro de la habitación y con el otro afuera, Wormtail seguía debatiéndose qué hacer. 

-Te extraño tanto... tanto... tanto... 

El lastimero murmullo lo sacó de sus divagaciones personales para ver que el objeto de su cuidado estaba... ¿llorando? 

Eso lo resolvió todo. Lo menos que quería ahora era ser un pañuelo para las penurias del Niño-Que-Vivió. 

Huyó de la habitación. 

* 

-Bienvenido a casa, Severus. 

_"Bienvenido a casa", ¡¿qué diablos quiere decir con eso?! _

El Profesor de Pociones asintió ante el Dark Lord e ignoró su asquerosa sonrisa plácida. Se concentró en acomodarse la capa sobre sus hombros, observando desinteresadamente alrededor. 

Se encontraban en medio de la nada, notó frunciendo el ceño. La noche había caído y la luna no haría aparición por ser luna nueva. La oscuridad abrazaba todo. 

Bajó los ojos del cielo y conectó miradas con la otra figura. 

Luchó por mantener en control su emociones y pensamientos, obligándose a analizar indiferentemente la idea de que su antiguo Señor lo hubiera traicionado y no pensara otra cosa que acabar con él por completo. 

-Vamos, Severus. No tengo toda la noche -anunció el Dark Lord, dándose media vuelta y alejándose. 

Aún perplejo, el Maestro en Pociones lo siguió. 

Sus pasos sonaban muertos sobre la maleza seca y el suelo de tierra. Severus odiaba pensar en cómo se verían sus túnicas luego. Hizo todo lo posible por no levantar polvo. 

El Dark Lord se detuvo y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. 

Miró alrededor, intuyendo que el lugar era uno especial, sin embargo, sus ojos no vieron nada. 

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza cuestionándolo. 

Severus se mantuvo en silencio y esperó pacientemente. Por dentro su corriente sanguínea transportaba más de lo normal, pues una ola de adrenalina bombardeaba sin cesar sus sentidos. 

-Bienvenido a casa -volvió a repetir el Dark Lord. 

Se obligó a bajar la mirada al suelo. 

-Mi Señor, -dijo respetuoso- no veo nada. 

-Eso es porque no quieres ver, Sev -respondió irritado.- Levanta tu mirada que mi hogar está frente a tus ojos. 

Así lo hizo. 

Como salido de la nada, una puerta se hizo visible. Le siguieron paredes y pilares, columnas, ventanas y vitrales, torretas, pisos y gárgolas... 

Un castillo se alzó delante suyo. Un castillo magnífico y muy antiguo. Muy, muy antiguo. El escudo de la familia Slytherin se levantaba sobre los portones de la entrada. 

Fue por puro control de voluntad que Severus no dejó escapar sonido alguno. Sin embargo, por dentro, su mente giraba y seguía girando. Las implicancias de lo que observaba eran... sobrecogedoras. 

-Si mis enemigos utilizan el Encanto Fidelius, me pregunté que por qué yo no -se justificó innecesariamente el Dark Lord. 

Las puertas de madera se abrieron al comando del actual Heredero de Slytherin y penetraron en el histórico lugar. 

Severus continuó callado. 

-Me tomó un poco de tiempo retomar la información que había reunido en mi primera alza de poder -explicó.- Pero una vez que regresé al rastro, no faltó mucho tiempo para descubrir este lugar. Sin duda, Sage Slytherin hizo un buen trabajo al esconderlo, intentando evitar la guerra de sus hijos... pero eso no le sirvió de mucho cuando fue asesinado por el mayor, ¿o sí? -se burló- Desafortunadamente para ellos, y afortunadamente para mí, el Castillo Slytherin ha estado perdido por varios siglos... permitiéndome reclamarlo como mío. De otro modo podría haber quedado en las manos de una de las familias... -volteó para mirarlo- Snape. 

Severus asintió. 

-Me parece que fue una sabia idea la de Sage Slytherin, aún cuando eso causara su muerte -comentó el Maestro en Pociones.- Estoy consciente de la historia de las familias descendientes del Gran Fundador; guerra y traición entre nosotros... eso nos habría destrozado por completo. 

Malfoy habría luchado con la Lestrange, Snape le habría dado la espalda, y hasta la Black se desquiciaría con el poder. Todos se hubieran clavado puñales en la espalda por lo que sea que pudieran encontrar dentro del fantaseado castillo. 

-Eso fue lo que casi causó la extinción de la línea Slytherin -estuvo de acuerdo el Dark Lord. 

Continuaron en silencio, caminando sin detenerse. Los pasillos estaban bien cuidados y nada parecía indicar que el castillo hubiera sido abandonado por largos periodos de tiempo. 

Sin perder de vista a su _anfitrión_, Severus notó que si bien era cierto que la ruta por la que transitaban se encontraba impecable, le pareció ver puertas añejas cerradas... Lugares donde todavía no se había reconstruido lo suficiente para hacerlo habitable. 

Lo cual no era sorpresa, considerando el tamaño que había de tener la propiedad... 

* * *

No termina de gustarme la primera escena... pero qué voy a hacerle... Se aceptan mutilaciones de cabeza. 


End file.
